Harry Potter and the Fury Of The Blacks
by tigra18
Summary: Post OOTP. What if Harry wasn't who he thought he was? What if he found out something that even Dumbledore didn't know? This story is AU and completely disregards HBP.It moves a bit slow in the begining but it will eventually comes together.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts _blah_

Speech "blah"

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

The Problem

* * *

"No, no, no this can't be right," said Bellatrix looking at the swirling milky pink potion. Bellatrix collapsed in tears on the bedroom floor gripping her stomach as if trying to strangle it. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Now one would think that a woman would be happy at such news but there was a slight problem Bellatrix was married but she hadn't seen her husband in over a year.

But that wasn't Bellatrix's problem . . . . . oh no she knew exactly whose child it was and her mind was working furiously on any possible escape route. You see Bellatrix Black Lestrange is carrying the one the only child of Voldemort himself.

_**Flashback..**_

1978

"My most trusted and loyal death eaters it has come to my attention that there are those amongst my own that wish to see me fall" said the cold hissing voice of Voldemort to his inner circle.

"So I have decided that I will need an heir of which we will train to be the greatest dark lord since, well, myself."" Should I ever fall my heir shall lead you all to victory . . . Dismissed."

"Lestrange stay." "Both Lestranges" he said as Bellatrix was beginning to leave. "I have a proposition for you . . ." "Whatever it is my Lord we would be more than happy to do" replied Rodulphus. "Good because I want Bellatrix to carry my heir."

"My Lord I'm honored that you would deem my wife worthy of such a task and I'm more than willing to give her to you for such a noble deed" said Rodulphus. Bellatrix on the other hand was trying to do everything in her power to run like a mad woman out of that room yet all she could do was kneel by her husband before the Dark Lord for Bellatrix had a problem.

Every year since she was 16 her "loving husband" has had her under the imperio potion first because she refused to marry him and then stronger doses when she refused join Voldemort's ranks.

Sure she didn't like muggles or muggleborns all that much but she didn't see the point of killing them. In fact before Lestrange she and he sisters were all very close to a muggleborn named Lilly Evans, correction Lilly Potter since she was now quite happily married to James Potter.

Any way back to the matter at hand "Bella" Voldemort cooed, "What do you think about bearing my heir?" _Eeew don't you come anywhere near me you evil little man Bellatrix thought. _

But she said "I would be honored my Lord." _Yuck I'm going to gag, stupid potion, stupid Lestrange. Bella thought. _"Good, you didn't have a choice anyway . . . our child will be the most powerful wizard alive" Voldemort said "Dismissed and Rodulphus I have an assignment for you . . . . ."

_**End Flashback**_

1980

"Oh Merlin no, he is going to raise him, he going to take my baby." _HE'S GOING TO TAKE MY BABY_!! She thought and with that the severely weakened imperio she was under broke. _Over my dead body!!!_

"I have to figure out away to get out of here," Bellatrix said. Bellatrix began to pace her bedroom she knew that Voldemort was getting impatient ad that tonight Voldemort himself would be there to administer the potion himself. So she knew she only had 4hrs to make a grand escape from Riddle Manner and figure out what to do once she got out.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Lilly Evan Potter was having a grand day. She had just found out that she was pregnant from the healer at ST. Mungos. Now she was trying to figure out a way to tell James as she walked through the park next to St Mungos.

As she walked her thoughts began to drift to her friend from Hogwarts, in specific the Black sisters Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. _I miss them, that insufferable aunt of theirs is one of the only reasons I'm at odds with them now._

Lily sighed. _ Oh well not much I can do about it now, but it would be nice to see them again. Hell I would even like to see Bellatrix and she supposed to be a death eater now _she thought as she sat down on the bench in a heavily shade part of the park. Little did she know she should be very careful about what she asks for.

* * *

All right that it for now and remember to review.

Bye for now Tigra19


	2. Solution

Speech "Blah"

Thought _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

The Solution

* * *

_**Riddle Manor…**_

"OK" Bellatrix said as she continued to pace her bedroom. _Death eaters are doing round on the perimeter of the manor and there is no way to apperate out without Voldemort's permission, so all I have to do is get out of the perimeter and apperate out with out drawing attention to myself. Bellatrix thought._

She then looked outside her window and saw how many people where patrolling and she began to panic. _Oh goody it seems Voldemort has double up on security Bellatrix thought. _

Bellatrix also had another problem, what to do once she was out. She couldn't go to her sisters because that was the obvious choice and he would find them easy. _Besides Narcissa is in the same boat as I am and Andromeda has her own little girl to worry about she doesn't need me to make things harder she thought._

_Regulus is dead and Sirius would kill me just as soon as look at me. I didn't have any real friends in Hogwarts except maybe Lily.__ Yes, Lily would at the very least hear me out before killing me._

_Now what to do about James? He's not going to let me anywhere near Lily without a fight. So all I have to do is find Lily without James around. Easier said than done, Bellatrix thought with a soft sigh._

With that in mind she got out a map of England and cast a quick charm to find both James and Lily's magical signatures. _Yaaay their not together right now but why is Lily at St. Mungos. Oh well I think about it later… OK its now or never Bella. _And with that she turned into a falcon and took of into the sky once she reached the outside of the perimeter she dissaperated to Lily's location.

_**Lily's POV**_

Lily heard a soft pop to the side of her. Her paranoid instinct kicked in and she slowly started to grasp her wand while appearing to remain totally oblivious. _Ok Lily you are next to a hospital people apperate her all the time don't get all paranoid over nothing she thought._

"Lily" she heard someone call. _Ok so this person knows me that could either be really good or really bad, but wait I know that voice. _Lily whipped her head around to see the last person she ever thought she'd see again. "Bellatrix?!" Lily gasped in shock. Bellatrix nodded her head.

"What are you doing here?" narrowing her burning green eyes in suspicion while holding her wand at the ready. "I'm not here to cause trouble," Bellatrix said as she put her wand on the ground.

"I need your help. Please just hear me out then you can do what ever you want to me" She begged. _Well this goes against every ounce of common sense I have Lily sighed. _Lily turned and began putting up silencing and notice me not charms along with the strongest privacy charm she knew. She the turned to Bellatrix and said "Alright out with it."

_**Bellatrix's POV**_

_I don't believe it she actually is going to listen thought Bellatrix. _"OK I know we haven't seen eye to eye with one another in a long time but you are the only person that I could go to that wouldn't curse me on sight" said Bellatrix. "Get to the point Lestrange, you made it painfully clear that you didn't want to associate with a _**Mudblood**_ like me once you were married to that man." Lily spat out.

Bellatrix winced and said "Lily that wasn't me…." "What do you mean that wasn't you?!" Lily cut in. "Stop interrupting me and I'll tell you" Bellatrix answered. Lily crossed her arms and glared at her. _Smart move Bella, piss off the only person who could help you you're a real bright one aren't you Bellatrix thought._

Bellatrix started again "Rodolphus forced me into the marriage with him. When it became apparent that I wouldn't cooperate with him he made me drink an imperio potion" she said all the while ringing her hands on the front of her robes.

"I tried to fight it but he simply made stronger doses every time I broke it….. I'm so sorry Lily I never wanted to hurt anybody but he made me do it." "So how are you here now?" a truly shocked Lily asked.

Bellatrix looked down and sighed then said "A little over a year ago the Dark Lord told us that he wanted an heir in case he ever fell." He chose me because I was his most loyal and his apprentice. After telling me this he sent Rodolphus on a mission.

Apparently he never told anyone that I was being controlled, so by means of a rather startling revelation I broke his severely weakened control." "And what pray tell was this great revelation" and somewhat shaken Lily asked. "I'm pregnant" Bellatrix answered, and with that all the color drained out of Lily's face.

"Please Lily I don't want to kill it but if I don't the Dark Lord will find it and it will be trained from birth to be a dark and evil witch/wizard and I don't want that for my child" said Bellatrix.

Lily looked shocked, horrified, and worried all at the same time. Bellatrix not sure of what to think about the emotions displayed o Lily's face meant braced herself for the worst. After all Black's keep their word and don't run away after telling someone something this big but she wasn't even remotely prepared for what happen next. Lily stated laughing in fact she was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides and rolling on the ground.

Needless to say Bellatrix was shocked, confused, and angry and worried all at the same time. Bellatrix was mainly worried because Lily laughing could be an extremely good or extremely bad thing. After all you don't spend 7 years in the Ravenclaw girls' dorm with someone and not know the bear minimum about them.

Finally Lily stopped and marched right up to Bellatrix and looked her in the eye as if trying to find a reason not to believe her. Then she said "Fine I'll help you but it will be painful so if you decide to do this you have to be completely on board."

"I do not fear pain and I'll do anything to save my child" Bellatrix replied. "OK there is a blood ritual I know that will combine the child in your womb with the child that is in mine" "Hold on you know a blood ritual and you pregnant" exclaimed Bellatrix.

Lily nodded and said "If you bothered to truly pay attention to me during school you would have found out that I'm not a goody two shoes. I was just better at not getting caught then most people."

Bellatrix looked gobsmaked and had the decency to try stammer out an apology but Lily told her to save it and then proceeded to tell her all the details of the blood ritual. They then worked out a plan to hide Bellatrix until they could perform it.

* * *

I hope you like it and remember to review. 

Tigra18


	3. Consequence

Thank you to all those that reviewed. I really appreciate those that bother to leave a comment and not flame. Constructive criticism is allowed flamers will simply put me in a bad mood and make me not want to update.

Speech "Blah"

Thought _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

The Consequence

* * *

_**Two Weeks later…**_

Somewhere deep in the countryside two women sat naked on the ground across from one another in what appeared to be a pentagram of sorts. All the while chanting under the soft glow of the full moon.

Suddenly they stopped and a bright light engulfed them. Inside the light sat one Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Lily Evans Potter. Their eyes snapped open and they looked towards the sky with their arms stretched out above their heads.

Bellatrix then shouted "I Bellatrix Black Lestrange ask passage of my heir to Lily Evans Potter." Lily then shouted "I Lily Evans Potter grant passage of Bellatrix Black Lestrange heir as my own the fore combining own heir as one in three months time."

Then as one they shouted, "Thus shall it be" and they cut their hands and let the blood drip into the goblet before healing themselves. They chanted for a few minutes more and the liquid in the goblet began to turn a bright blue color.

Then as one again they said "I bind this ceremony and all knowledge of it to myself until the heir must be notified. Thus shall it be" and then they each drank half of the liquid that was in the goblet.

The bright light that had engulfed them began to fade. They then stood up and began to banish all evidence of the ritual ever taking place. They then put on their robes and nodded to one another before turning and walking away never to see one another again. For in less than a week's time Bellatrix was recaptured by Voldemort.

_**Riddle Manor….**_

"So how is she doing?" Voldemort asked one of the death eaters. The death eater replied, "All set and awaiting orders my lord." "Excellent" Voldemort replied with a gleeful hiss.

You see Bellatrix had been going through some incredibly extensive brainwashing since her recapture, Voldemort wanted to make sure she would not run again.

A week after Bellatrix ran Rodolphus came back and confessed as to why Bellatrix had run after agreeing to carry the child. Needless to say there was a hefty round of crucios that night from a very pissed of Voldemort.

Voldemort then walked onto the bedroom where Bellatrix was laying and said, "How are you and my heir doing Bella my most faithful servant."

A month later one of the death eaters heard a prophecy pertaining to the dark lord and Voldemort told his death eaters to find couples that fit the criteria of one part of the prophecy and watch them and see if they had a child that might pertain to the other part of the prophecy.

_**A month and a half later…**_

Voldemort woke to Bellatrix's Blood curdling screams and immediately sent for a healer. The prognosis was bad Bellatrix was having a miscarriage and there was no way to stop it. Voldemort was furious eventually he got fed up with Bellatrix's screams and stunned her.

_**Meanwhile at Godric's Hollow…**_

James Potter was not having a good day. First Dumbledore shows up and tells him his family may be in danger because of some prophecy. Now his wife was probably going to have a miscarriage because for some reason the child raw magical power was growing by leaps and bounds.

If it kept growing the way it was; if Lily and the child lived Lily would never be able to conceive again. _Damn it all … I can't do any thing but sit here and watch at the very most all I can do is hope a pray for the best James thought._

James continued along this thought pattern for the next few hours as Lily continued to scream a thrash in the bed. When Lily stopped screaming the healer gave her something to heal her throat and condemned her to bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Therefore leaving James with a very grumpy Lily. No, James was not having a very good day.

* * *

Remember to review!!! 

Tigra18


	4. Aftermath

Thank you to all those that reviewed. This chapter is a very short one but the is where most of the fun starts. I hope you like it because if I don't get at least 3 reviews I/'m just going to take it down or move it somewhere else.

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and The Fury of the Blacks

The Aftermath

AN: the timeline remains canon until the summer of 5th year

It was a normal night in a normal house in Surrey where a not so normal young man was sitting in his room staring at the stars. In fact the said young man was a wizard and even by their standards he was far from being normal he was extraordinary. But this was the last thing on the mind of Harry Potter. All he could think of was his godfather repeatedly falling into the veil and how screwed his life was. It seemed as if everyone he loved or cared for wound up dead.

So far his summer had been absolute torture. The little warning that the order gave the Dursleys had no effect; in fact it just made everything worst. _Before they mainly used me as a slave and ignored me afterward. Now they beat me if I breathed wrong. The beating are getting worst and I don't think I'll make it through the summer if this keeps up Harry took a deep breath and sighed. I'm already dropping weight and it's only been two weeks that I've been back._ Harry hadn't been getting much sleep topped with the beating his rail thin body had cuts, bruises, and whelps all over it. His eyes were dull almost lifeless with dark bag underneath. _I deserve every ounce of punishment I get after all I'm the one that got Sirius killed and my friends almost joined him Harry thought._ "Why…why can't I just be normal. I just want to be a normal kid who worries about normal kid stuff. Not how soon that hypocritical murdering arse wipe also known as Voldemort is going to kill me," Harry said in a harsh whisper.

_I wish I knew what this power the Dark Lord knows not was. What does Dumbledore expect me to do?_ At the thought of Dumbledore Harry felt uncontrollable rage. _He puts me here and doesn't bother to check up on me for 11years. Merlin's Beard my first Hogwarts letter was addresses to me in the cupboard under the stairs. He knew that there was a prophecy that concerns me and he doesn't even bother to train me. Then he has the nerve to say that it is for my own good and forbid me to leave the wards this summer and he knows I hate it here. He is just my headmaster what right does he have to govern my life. I bet my mother would never condone his action especially with regards to me. Damn... I guess I should send one of my reports and try to sleep. _Harry then got up and went to his dresser and pulled out one of his pre written reports, that Vernon made him write before he took his trunk from him, and sent it with Hedwig. As he watched Hedwig fly away he couldn't help shake the feeling that something big was going to happen soon and for the first time since he got back to the Dursleys Harry fell into a peaceful sleep.

Bye Bye Till next time,

Tigra18


	5. Aftermath Part 2

Hello everyone. This is the continuation of chapter 4. I wanted to make sure people actually liked the story before I continued. I would like to give a special thankyou to Xenia Marvolo, Kystiann, Skuld's Sentaro, Just Me Prime, and Darkepyon. I decided to continue because of you.Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed and hose that have yet to.

Now on to the story.

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and The Fury of the Blacks

The Aftermath Part Two

_Riddle Manor..._

A woman could be seen tossing and turning in her bed clutching at the sheets and sweating. Then with a silent scream she bolted upright in her bed clucthing he chest looking around her room with gaunt tear filled violet eyes. The woman was Bellatrix Lestrange and she had just come to a rather disturbing realisation.

Bellatrix got out of her bed and began pacing her room. _Ever since Potter hit me with that Cruitacious I haven't been getting any sleep. It is almost as if a dam has been broken in my mind. _She paused in her pacing and went to the window. _Every night since then I have been having these odd dreams. I thought that I was just imagining it after all spending 15 years in Azkerban will do that to you. I know I'm not imaginig it; it was too real, too intense for me to. Therefore someone had my memories repressed. The only people or person with the means or the power to do that are deatheaters or Voldemort himself. Since I now know these are my memories that means ...Harry bloody Potter is my son. Aint that a bitch._

Bellatrix began to pace her room again her mind furiously thinking over her recent discovery._ What the hell am I going to do? Potter no Harry is on the Dark Lords must kill list. I mean I did kill Sirius, even though it wasn't on purpose, really now how was I suppose to know what that stupid veil thingy was. I can't let him kill my son and Harry isn't likely to believe me but I have to do something.Think Bella think you have to find a way to contact Harry without The Dark lord or Dumbledork finding out. _Bellatrix went to her desk and took out a piece of parchment and began to write. Six drafts and a final copy later Bellatrix hid the final and burned the drafts. She then went to bed as the sun came up with a smile on her lips and for the first time since she was freed she had a peacful nights rest dreaming of the Dark Lords down fall at the hands of her baby boy.


	6. A Storm Is Brewing

Hello again everyone. I decided that I was being mean giving you all such a short chapter. So I decided I was going to try to give you all a long one because it is going to be awhile before I can update again. I'm starting to get behind in my school work. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Speech "blah

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and The Fury of the Blacks

A Storm Is Brewing

Harry woke up to his uncle shouting for breakfast around eightish. Hedwig still hadn't come back from delivering his letter to the order so he opened the window for her to get in. Since he was still dressed from last night he just went downstairs and began to make breakfest for horseface, sperm whale, and sperm whale Jr, also known as Petunia, Vernon, and Dudly Dursley. As he was cooking Vernon began to speak to him."Boy you listen here, I'll not have any of your freaky friends coming in my house, so you bloody well send them those letters." "Yes uncle Vernon," Harry answered in a monotone voice. _I doubt they would come if I didn't send them anyway. Really now how stupid can you be; if every letter someone sent you has the same three words, wouldn't you think there was something wrong? But, then again, they have someone constantly watching my house and they have yet to do anything about what's happening to me, so they can't be all that bright, now can they. "_Now I want you to do all your chores today by six. Dudly's friends are coming over and I won't stand for you embarrassing him with your freakiness," Vernon started again after Harry had put the eggs on the table."So stay in your room until they leave!" "Yes uncle Vernon." A_s if I want to be around whale boy and friends. That just leaves me with nothing to do for the rest of the night. Oh well at least the Dursleys will leave me alone tonight._ Harry then put the rest of breakfeast on the table and began to clean.

Around tweleve Harry began to weed the garden. _This sucks why do I always have to pick up after other people. My entire life I have been a tool or a slave for someone else. Its not fair. The wizarding world is weak. Forever following after its esteemed leaders like little lambs to slaughter. Then they have the nerve to make me clean up after them and fix their mistakes. One minute I'm their light and savior the next I'm a delusional attention seeking brat. Like hell if I'm going to continue to be their fucking scapegoat. They can save their damn selves I'll hold to my end of the propecy and destroy Voldemort but after that they're on their own. One thing I know is that if the muggle world found out about the wizarding world it would be anihilated in few short weeks or months because of the wizarding worlds inabilty to adapt to anything, he thought with a mallicious grin plastered on his face._

He then began to think of the past school year. _I know that the Department of Mystery thing was my fault. I should have listened to Hermione but I'm not entirly to blame. Dumbledore and Snape are just as much to blame for this as I am. Actually they are more to blame because they knew the consequences and explained nothing to me. Dumbledore ignored me and Snape weakend my natural mental defenses with his constant mind raping. Snape had no intention of making sure I could defend my mind from attack he just wanted the perverse pleasure of torturing me with Dumbledore's permission. Then lets not forget the in the closet half blood Riddle. Everthing that is wrong in my life always comes back to him. Then there is Bellatrix, for some reason I don't think she killed Sirius on purpose. I saw the spell she used it was a stunner. Not to mention that damn baby voice she was using, Sirus was using as well to taunt her. I still think she is a psycopathic bitch but at least I don't blame her for Sirus dying now. _He sighed then went into the house and grabbed something to eat.

It was a little after five by the time he was done so he went upstairs and grabbed some fresh clothes and went to take a shower. It was half past five when he got out and went to his room where he found Hedwig, a regal looking eagle owl, and a black falcon with piercing violet eyes waiting for him, each had a letter for him so he walked over to his desk and relieved them of thier burdens. The owl left with a hoot, Hedwig went to her perch and the falcon stayed put watching him intenly._ OK the falcon is freaking me out so I'll read what the owl left me first since the one Hedwig had is most likely from the order. Hmm... what's this? It's from Gringotts. _He opened the letter and a galleon fell out. He picked it up and put it on his desk. Beyond curious now Harry began to read the letter.

Dear Mr Potter,

It has come to our attention that one Sirius Orion Black has passed. As per his instructions upon his death you are named as his heir therefore the sole benefactor of his inheritance. Your presence is reqired at the reading that is to take place July 15th at 10 am.Otherwise it will be forfeited to the next oldest male hier of the Black line, Draco Malfoy. We have sent you a portkey to take you and one companion to it since one Albus Dumbledore seems to think you incapable of getting here unharmed or stayng safe while in our hollowed walls. We hope to see you soon and we offer our deepest condolenses for your loss.

Ragnok

Head of Inheritance Depatment

Gringotts Wizarding Bank London Branch

Harry was pissed to say in the least. _How dare that old fool try to interfear in my life yet agian and like hell if Malfoy is getting anything of mine. _He began to furiously pace his room. _He promised he would start to help and not hinder me anymore. Well this goes to show me his word means nothing. _Harry took a deep breath, abruptly stopped pacing and looked at his desk where the falcon, and the letters were sitting. he decided to read the letter Hedwig had for him and wouldn't ya know it. It was from Dumbledore. _I might as well see what he has to say..._

Harry,

Gringotts has contacted me in regards to you going to Sirius' will reading. I must impress upon you that you must not go. It is too dangerous. I will handle everything.

Sincerly,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

As he read the short letter Harry began to get angrier and angrier and he collasped on his bed._So he is trying to stop me from going THAT BASTARD._ Hot tears began streaming down his face and he started to laugh. Yes folks the long overdue nervouse breakdown of Harry Potter has finally happened. He was laughing, crying, and rocking in his bed. The falcon and the 3rd letter long forgotten.

Two and a half hours later he had finally began to pull him self together and he remembered the falcon. Harry looked up to see that he had at some point and time flown to his side and was trying to get his attention.If his mind had been processing properly her would have felt someone holding him just a few seconds before.Harry staired at the letter that was still on the desk then looked back at the falcon. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long." _This bird must think I'm completely mental._ " So lets read you letter ok" Harry got off the bed wiping away his tears and walked to his desk.He took a deep breath and sighed._This can't be worst than the first two._ Assuming that the falcon was waiting for reply Harry apologised again for making it wait so long. He then opened the letter and a beautiful cherry wood wand fell out._ How odd.. why would someone send me a wand? _He picked up the wand and placed it on his desk. Curiosity peaked he began to read the letter.

Dear Harry,

I am writing you to correct a terrible wrong that has been done to you as a result of my actions. I wish for you to accept my apology but even if you should not you can have my wand. The ministry can't track it so you won't get in trouble for using it. If you can find it in your heart to attempt to forgive me I will come to you. I will swear a witches oath to you therefore insuring that I could never hurt, lie, or betray you.Not that I would anyway.

Forever Yours,

BB

_What the fuck is this!. Who the hell could have done something so bad to me that they think they have to go this far just to apologies. I don't know anyone with the initials BB. Hmm ...I wonder if what they said was true. _He began fiddling with the mystery witches wand. "Ok I guess there is only one way to find out" "Wingardium Leviosa" the piece of paper on his desk lifted then gently floated back down to the desk. He then waited for the ministry owl to come, but no owl came. For the first time since he had arrived at the Dursly's, Harry smiled a real true smile. He then began to fix his room and put up silencing and locking charm on his room and door. Then he sat down at his newly repaired desk and began to write the mystery person back. The letter was short and simple.

Dear BB,

Thank you for the wand. I don't know what you did that you think you have to go this far to just say sorry. Hope to see you soon.

HP

Harry then gave the letter to the falcon and pet its head as he apologised once again for making it wait so long. He bid the falcon goodbye as it flew out of his window. He then fell on his bed and looked at his calender. It was July 12, "Only three more days untill I'm free. I refuse to come back here no matter what Dumbledore does.I hope I get to meet this BB person before I go." And with that Harry fell into a deep sleep.

The falcon flew to a nerby park well away from the prying eyes of the order and shifted back to her human form on the branch of a tree._What the hell is going on with my son! Something in the first two letter pushed him to hystrics. Why is he so small and painfully thin. He looked so much bigger in the Department of Mysteries . Most importantly where the fuck did those cuts a bruises come from! I bet those filthy muggles did that to him. Oh just you wait muggles and Dumblefuck til I get my hands on you. I highly doubt Harry is going to stop me once I get started. Hey mabye i'll be able to train him to help. _Then she remembered how happy he got while he was casting spells. As she was contemplating the torture of the Dursleys and Dumbledore she remembered the letter. _He is so strong but I have a feeling that this abuse has been going on for years . For Merlins sake I could feel his every bone as I held him. Well I 'll just have to make him all better when I take him away from here now won't I. So let's see what he wrote me. _As she read she got very happy to the point of laughing and clapping like a hyper school girl. She hoped from the tree and burned the letter with her second wand and then apperated to her bedromm in Riddle Manor. She began to brew potions to fix many of Harry's physical defects and pack some clothing and most of her private library. I_'m going to reveal myself to him tommorrow. _The outfit Bellatrix picked out for her meeting for the following day would serve two purposes. One so that Harry would know that she wasn't carring any weapons and two so that she could make his replusive muggle relatives drool with lust and glare with jealousy._ Oh yes I'm going to have some fun with the muggles before I kill them. Well, if Harry lets me anyway. _Late that night Bellatrix wrote Harry a second short letter and hid it and her trunk safely away.

I think I'll end it here. Remeber to review.

Tigra18


	7. The Dark Prince:Beginings

Hello everyone. It seems my plot confused some people I'm sorry for that and this chapter will hopefully explain everything. If you still don't get it after that alan say is read the first three chapter over.

Speech "blah"

Thooughs _blah_

Harry Potter and The Fury of the Blacks

The Dark Prince: Beginings

Harry woke up to banging on his door and his uncle screming bloody murder about Harry having the nerve to use his freaky ways to lock his door. _Shit this isn't going to end well and I was having such a good dream too. _Harry got out of bed and walked to his door using his new wand to unlock the door. He then hid the wand and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door his uncle's big meaty hands grabbed him. "HOW DARE YOU!" his uncle screamed in Harry's face his face dark purple with rage. _I wonder how long untill he has a stroke... oh well since it hasn't happened yet let the pain begin. _"You freakish little bastard how dare you lock that door and ingnore us." Vernon then hit Harry hard and continued to hit Harry as he dragged him down the stairs. Once they reached the kitchen Vernon threw Harry on the floor " Make breakfeast boy and be quick about it I'm probably going to be late for work because of you." _Oh and you couldn't make it yourself . For christ sakes is your wife so incompetint that she can't even make breakfest for you! Oh that right she can't even boil water right so just make the little freak do everything. Just wait you stupid muggle When this is all over I'm going to come back and kill you my damn self. That is if Voldemort doesn't get to you first _Harry thought as he stood up and began to make breakfest for his "family."_Merlin my body hurts. What diety did I piss off in a past life to get stuck in this place._

As Harry laid breakfest on the table Vernon started to speak to him. " Boy go to your room and don't come out until its time for you to fix lunch and supper.Behave and I might consider letting you have a piece of bread for supper but don't think for a moment that you wont't be proprely punished for using you freakish abilities in my house. Do you understand boy?" His uncle finish with sadistic smile on his face. "Yes uncle Vernon" Harry replied he then turned to go to his room._ Damn it all if I use the wand to defend my self who ever is watching me today will tell Dumbldore and if I simply lock it again the punishment will be worst. I have to figure out away to get out of here without the Order of Fried Turkeys knowing. Easier said then done. _

When Harry got to his room and closed the door he noticed the Falcon from yesterday was sitting on his desk with a note in its talons. _Hey ... that was quick. So mystery witch what do you have for me today? _Harry retrieved the note form the falcon and and like yesterday it stayed there and watched him._This is one weird bird. _ He thought as he unrolled the note and began to read.

Harry,

please allow me explain before attacking.

BB

Harry looked from the note to the falcon then back again.Then he dashed to where he had the wand at and grabbed before leveling it with the falcon head. "Your an animagus? " the falcon gave the equivalent of a nod before hopping to the ground. Harry's wand followed the bird He then said " Ok then lets see who your really are then." It was a demand not a request and Bellatrix was qiuck to comply. The falcon then turned into the last person He'd ever expect. _Oh my... _"Stupify!" Harry cried out.Bellatrix fell to the floor with a soft thud. _What the bloody hell is she doing here! Well atleast now I know why she was apologising I thought she was mental before but this ... Ok Harry think there is a crazy murderer unconsious on your floor. What should you do? Hell if I know she gave me her wand and I don't want Dumbledore to get her. Atleast not before I see what she wants from me. _With his mind made up Harry put her in a chair the put her in a body bind before he revived her.

As Bellatrix began to wake Harry leveled the wand at her again."Explain now" Harry said. "Really now is this absolutly nessary?" she replied. "I'm the one with the wand therefore I make the rules now start talking." Harry said. Bellatrix simply raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and said "Oh please if I wanted to kill you I would have done it yesterday during your little...ah what do you call it ..oh yes breakdown. Besides that is my wand and I can take it back at any point and time." Harry replied "I 'd like to see you try." Bellatrix smirked and said "No I don't think I will atleast not yet any way. So would you like for me to take the witch's oath now or do you want to continue pointing my wand at me." "Fine, is this like the wizard's oath?" Harry asked."No the one I'm planning on doing has far more leathal consequences" she replied. "Why would you do that for me?"he asked. "Because it is the only way you would believe what I had to say" she answered."So what do I have to do?" he asked. Bellatrix replied "First off realeaes me from the body bind." Harry and stammered out "I... I thought you said you could get the wand from me at any point and time" "Bellatrix smirked and said "fine be that way." In less than a second Bellatrix was up and had her wand in her hand. Harry fell back and said "How did you do that?" and she replied " for me to know and for you to brood over untill I feel like telling you." Harry lifted his aching body off the floor and said "fine tell me what to do already." "My my aren't we impatient" she replied then said " All you have to do is name the conseqense for the terms of the oath and heal my wrist where I cut them. If you chose not to accept the oath just let me bleed out" "Ok tell me how to heal you then."

Bellatrix gave Harrry her wand again and for the next 15 minute Belatrix taught Harry how to heal her. When Harry said he was ready Bellatrix kneeled before him and summoned a ritual knife. She then said "I Bellatrix Black pledge my loyalty and knowledge to Harry Potter. The conseque of dishonesty will be.. Pain," Harry filled in," and the price of betrayal will be ..Death", Harry filled in again. Bellatrix then slit her wrists and Harry rushed to heal her. And just like that all the blood and the knife were gone. There wasn't even a scar to tell that the events had even taken place.

Harry then relaxed and sagged on to his bed and started to lean heavily on his headboard."Ok, start talking" he said. Bellatrix looked at him and saw all the new bruises on his body replied "You first."He replied "This has nothing to do with you so start talking or leave so I can rest." Bellatrix got very serious all of a sudden and said " Fine have it your way but just so you know I have no intention of leaving any time soon. So you minus well tell me cause I'm going to eventually find out." Harry let out a dejected sigh and said " You tell me why your here and I'll tell you what happened . Deal?" Bellatrix looked lost in thought for a moment and then said "Deal. What I have to tell you is going to be pretty unbelievable and that is why I took the oath before telling you so that you would know that it is the undisputed truth. All that I ask is that you do not interupt me before I'm through ok?" Harry replied "Sure why not."

_Well here goes nothing. He will either accept what I say and let me help him or he will shun me and I have to protect him from far away. But I refuse to leave him now that I've finally found my baby boy. _Bellatrix took a deep breath the said "17 years ago Lord Voldemort proclaimed that he wanted an heir, I was chosen for this task because I was his most faithful and his apprentence. At the time even though I desperately didn't want to my former husband had me on an imperio potion and I couldn't disobey. Shortly after telling us this he sent Rodolphus on a mission. A year and some months later I found out I was pregnant. Since Rodolphus didn't tell anyone that he was using the potion on me noone reaplied it and I was able to break free of his control. I ran to Lily because she was the only person Voldemort wouldn't think I'd go to and the only person who wouldn't kill me just as soon as look at me. By some miracle Lily forgave me and hid me. We then performed a blood ritual that would combine the child that was in my womb with the child that was in Lily's. The way the ritual worked was that if I was ever recaptured by Voldemort once the ritual had activated it would make it seem as if I had a miscarriage. Whille in all actuality the child simply went into Lily and combined with the child she was carrying." Harry sat there looking at her his mouth opening and closing like a fish and before he could ask her a question Bellatrix took another deep breath and said "A week after we performed the ritual I was recaptured and brainwashed into being his most faithful again. When I was 4 months pregnant the ritual activated and because I couldn't remember what I had done before I was recaptured I believed I had miscarried. I know what you thinking Harry- why am I here now if I couldn't remeber right?" Harry nodded. "Well in the Department of Mysteries when you put me under the cruitacious the block was lifted and I remembered everything. Since you are now on Voldemort's must kill list I decided that I was going to train you whether you accept me as one of your mothers or not."

As she said this he eyes where downcast she was too afraid to look at harry in fear that he may reject her all together. Then she he a sniffle. Bellatrix opened her eyes and look at Harry. She was shocked by what she saw. Harry had tear ruuning down his face then suddnly he dropped her wand and ran into her arms and cried harder than he ever had in his life. Harry told her everything about his life even the prophecy. Bellatrix just held him and swore she would make the bastards pay for wht they had done to her son.

I hope you all like it and remember to review.

Tigra18


	8. Discussion with the Dursleys

Thank you to all that reviewed my last chapter. I hope I was able to clear up anything that may have confused people earlier. I'm trying to pre write all my chapters on paper so I want your votes on whether or not I should put Harry in a pairing with an OC or Hermione. I don't like the Ginny/Harry pairing therefore can't write one and Cho isn't on my favorites either. So that I don't get kicked off for asking this email me with your response at Now on to the story.

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury Of the Blacks

Discussion With the Dursleys

_Those disgusting muggles have a lot of nerve hurting my son. I'll wait till I put Harry to bed before I go down there and have a nice little chat with them. Bellatrix thought with a sinister smile "Harry" she said as Harry began to fall asleep on her. "Yes mum." came Harry's drowsy response. He called me mum. Wow I didn't expect him to call me that so soon if at all. But back to business. "I need you to strip so I can begin to heal all of your surface wounds with this healing balm. Then I have some potions you will need to take to heal all of your internal injuries and correct the damage done by your malnutrition." "Ok mum" Harry answered and proceeded to strip down to his boxers. Harry then blushed bright red and asked " Um... mum do I have to take off every thing?" Bellatrix looked up and laughed softly and said " Harry there is nothing you've got that I haven't seen before but if you don't have any injuries there I see no reason for you to be completely nude. Does that answer your question?" She then turned and began to get all the potions and the balm out. Harry nodded and thought for a moment before he took a deep breath and took off his boxers just as Bellatrix had turned back around to start putting the balm on him. Damn muggles you will pay for this, Bellatrix thought. Harry had angry red welts along his back all the way down to the back of his calves and some of the cuts where still bleeding. She stood up silently fuming and cursing the Dursley's for every whimper Harry let out as she began to apply the balm to all his injuries._

"Harry after I'm done applying the balm you can lay down while I get the potions for you. By the way have you eaten today?" She asked. "No I haven't" Harry answered almost asleep on his feet due to Bellatrix's gentle massage. Bellatrix sighed and said "Ok after you've taken all of your potions I'll conjure you a nice big meal that you are going to sleep off. Is that understood?" "Yes ma'am" Harry said in a defeated tone but Bellatrix could see the smile he was trying hard to suppress. Bellatrix finished rubbing the balm into his skin and lead Harry to his bed that she had transfigured to be bigger and more comfortable. She propped Harry up against his headboard then fed Harry the potions in 15 minute intervals. Bellatrix had arrived at the Dursley's at around 8:30ish and now it was close to noon. She had just got Harry to finish eating and go to sleep when she heard the most horrid of voices yelling at Harry to come downstairs and make her lunch. And to her horror Harry was trying to get up. Bellatrix put Harry in a body bind and said "Stay right here and don't move I'll handle this." She then released Harry from the bind and opened the door just as she was about to close the door Harry called out and said " Mum Dumbledore has order members watching me, be careful...please." Bellatrix smiled and said "Don't worry I'll be right back." She then closed the door and the house went dead quiet for the next half hour.

As Bellatrix descended down the stairs to greet her son's oh so loving family she put up a strong silencing charm on the whole house. The minute she set foot in the kitchen all hell broke loose. Petunia and Dudley caught sight of her wand and started screaming and while Dudley was trying his hardest to hide behind Petunia holding his overly large rear in his hands. Bellatrix smiled and put Petunia and Dudley in a body bind. When Petunia didn't stop screaming she put a silencing charm on Petunia. She then put her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet and said in a sickly sweet voice " Hello muggles lets talk." "Crucio" She whispered and as the muggles writhed on the ground she stop rocking and sat down in a chair right in front of Petunia and released them from the spell and said in a slightly maniacal tone "Harry is sleeping right now so any and all business you have with him will now go through me. Now before I got down here I was contemplating torturing you to death for everything you've been doing to Harry but I realize the one who did the most damage is not here yet and besides I'm sure we can come to an agreement of sorts. Am I correct? At her words all the color drained from Petunia's face before she nodded her head fiercely. "Good" Bellatrix said before she stood up and said slowly as if she was talking to a 3 year old "You are not to awake or bother Harry for the rest of the summer I will be here so I will know if you disobey me and I will make sure you have the most painful death imaginable. Are we clear?" Petunia and Dudley nodded and she released them from the binds. She then laughed her rather insane laugh and walked back up the stairs and locked Harry's door. The Dursleys were quiet for the rest of the day, that was until Vernon came home.

Vernon knew something was wrong the minute he pulled into his drive way that night around 6:30. _So.. the boy decided to disobey me. None of the chores are done and I'm sure he's probably been lazing about all day. I guess I'll have to show the little freak who is boss Vernon thought. _Vernon walked into the house fully intending to yell at the boy to come downstairs so he could be punished when Petunia ran up to him in hysterics telling him to be quiet because one of Harry freak friends was in the house and had threatened them. Dudley was right behind her complaining that he was hungry and the boy hadn't come out of his room all day to cook for them. Vernon was getting angrier by the second. He then marched upstairs and got a big leather belt from his bedroom. _So that little bastard has the nerve to get one of freaky friends to threaten my family again. I won't stand for it. That brat is going to pay Vernon thought._ Dudley was behind him looking smug because Harry was going to get it but Petunia was downstairs looking for a place to hide. After all she knew better that to take this threat lightly. Vernon unlocked all the locks on Harry door and tried to open it. The door didn't budge. So Vernon started to bang on Harry's door. All the while yelling at the Top of his lungs. "BOY DON'T THINK YOUR ABNORMALITIES ARE GOING TO SAVE YOU NOW! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW ! " and Vernon Dursley got his wish. The door flung open and a very pissed off witch leveled her wand at Vernon's head and yelled "CRUICIO." Vernon fell and began screaming in agony. She closed Harry's door and released Vernon from the spell. She then levitated Vernon into the master bedroom along with a cowering Dudley. Bellatrix looked around noting that Petunia was not there. " Oh no no no we simply can't have a family discussion without the whole family being here." Bellatrix said in the same sickly sweet voice from earlier. " Accio Petunia Dursley" she said and Petunia sailed through the air to the master bedroom and landed on her bum hard on the floor. Bellatrix put a silencing charm on the bedroom and proceed to "discuss" Harry's living arrangements for the summer. When the family "discussion" was over Bellatrix walked back to Harry's room and all the locks relocked themselves.

"So" Harry asked " How did the family meeting go?" Bellatrix answered "It was very eventful I don't think we'll be having any more trouble from them for the rest of the summer." She then conjured a large dinner for the both of them and said "Eat up I have a lot to show you tomorrow and you will need your strength."

I hope that you liked it remember to review.

Bye Bye Now

Tigra18


	9. Family Secretes

Thank you to all those that have reviewed. I don't want to get kicked off the site so all questions about the story are to be emailed to me you can find me email on my bio.

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Family Secretes

Harry woke up the next morning feeling slightly disoriented._ I feel so safe and so warm and these pillows are warm too…wait warm pillows. What the hell! _Harry was about o bolt out of bed until he started to remember all the events of the previous day. _So Bellatrix Black is one of my mothers. Who would have thought that was possible. _Harry sighed and snuggled back into the warmth when he heard a soft laugh and not willing to let go of or remove his head from it where it was he said "What?' in a slightly groggy and irritated voice. Bellatrix replied "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were doing your best to nurse from me." "Huh" he replied then he notice where his head was and what exactly he had been gripping. Harry sprang to the other side of his bed and notice a bit too late the it had been moved fell flat on his back._ Blimey that hurt. Ewww I was fondling my mum. Ok maybe I did just find out she was my mum yesterday but still ewww. Harry thought. _Harry looked up to see Bellatrix standing over him trying very hard not to laugh. "Come on get up. I told you I have a lot of things to show you today, so lets eat and get dressed so we can get started" she said.

About forty five minutes later Harry and Bellatrix where both fed and ready for the day. Bellatrix then began to circle Harry with a look of obvious disdain on her face while prodding at various spot on his clothes. _I am so getting you some new clothes. But at least the potions are taking effect. I'd say he's about 5' 9" now and he doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. But he is still so skinny, well that will change by the time I'm through with him. Bellatrix thought._ Harry tired of getting poked said "Will you please stop that it getting annoying." Bellatrix finally coming out of her thoughts said" Sorry about that I was just thinking of all the things I'm going to have to do this summer. She then went to her trunk and pulled out another trunk that was about the size of deck of cards. "This" she said pointing to the small trunk "is where you will be training for the rest of the summer." She put it on the ground and tapped it with her wand the trunk grew to be little bigger than the average size trunk. "I originally had this made to raise you in after I had been brainwashed into being his servant again." She explained. "It was made with a time flux so that I would be able to train you faster incase we had any traitors in our ranks that wished to harm you." "In there every day is an hour outside the trunk. This trunk is also connected to my trunk that I brought with me so that even when I return to the manor I will still be able to train you." "WHAT" Harry exclaimed "you can't go back he'll just brainwash you again and-" Bellatrix cut Harry off "He won't find out I'll have you know I am a very strong Occlumens and speaking of occulmacy that will be the first thing I teach you. I know for a fact that Serverus so called lessons only weakened your natural mental defenses that you inherited from both your Black and Potter blood. So we will be spending a great deal of time rebuilding and strengthen those walls before begin some of your more family oriented training." "Family oriented training?" Harry asked "Yes family oriented training you are the heir to three very distinct blood lines. Each of these blood lines have their own brand of magic which their families specialize in. For the Potters it is warding and defensive magic, for the Blacks Its mostly Dark Arts and dark rituals and for the Slytherins it Parsil magic and blood magic. Sorry to say but for some of your Slytherin studies you will be mostly on you own but you will have more that enough research material to use because Voldemort was very enthusiastic about you. Therefore once he found out about this trunk he gave me tons of things to train his heir and I checked to make sure they were all there and all of them are perfectly safe to use. I'm not exactly sure if he remembers this trunk but he hasn't asked me about it so I guess he doesn't need it or he has simply doesn't care that I have it. But be very cautious around those particular tomes." Harry looked at Bellatrix then sighed "I don't like that you have to go back but I understand why you have to."

Bellatrix then opened the trunk and she and Harry went down the stairs. The first room they were in was a common room. It was decorated in a pale blue with sliver trim and had a plush white carpet and white marble fire place on the far left side with big comfy blue chairs placed all around it. On either side of the fire place and next to the stair well there were white doors. Bellatrix moved to the center of the room and started pointing at each of the doors. "The door on the right of the fire place goes to our bedrooms. The door on the left goes to the kitchen. The door behind you on your right goes to the training room and the door on your left goes to the library and potions lab." Harry cut in "Wait potions lab?" "Yes. Potions lab I don't like Serverus and I have a distinct feeling that if he didn't hound you so you'd be very good at potions besides I have all intention of making sure you can take your OWLs over if you want. I'll be training you in ancient runes, arithmacy, potions, defense against the dark arts, charms and transfiguration. But first off I'm going to get you up to par on your stamina and strength. I've notice while you have a lot of power you don't have the stamina to keep it up for long periods of time and you don't know how to cast wordlessly which is a major draw back when dueling with your enemies. They then explored the trunk for the next few hours when Bellatrix suddenly fell to the ground in pain and she said "He's calling me I'll see you later tonight." "Just be back before 10 am tomorrow so we can go to the will reading together. Ok?" Harry said "Alright" Bellatrix answered with a small smile. Then both climbed out of the trunk and Bellatrix flew away and apprated once she was out of the wards.

Since no one really answered my earlier question on who Harry should be paired with I'll just put him with who ever I feel like. And to answerer the question of Harry's parents since some people still seem to no get it Yes Harry has four parents James and Lily Potter and Voldemort and Bellatrix Black. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I had finals and reports to do and graduating from college takes priority over this.

Bye for now

Tigra18


	10. Black's Wrath : A begining

Thank you to my reviewers. I hope I have cleared up any questions you may have. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than my previous one so bare with me hopefully we will get to the will reading before the end of this chapter.

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

A Black's Wrath

_Riddle Manor_

"WHERE HAVE YOU BE EN!" Voldemort hissed at Bellatrix. "CRUCIO" he shouted before she could answer. Bellatrix squirmed on the ground and said in a shaky voice "My Lord p-please forgive me. I wanted to see if the Lestrange manor was under ministry control. Once I discover that it had not been seized I decided to stay for a little while. I'm sorry I didn't notify you I didn't believe it was necessary to notify you of my departure. I assure you my lord it will never happen again." Voldemort rose from his throne and paced in front of her. _She can't possibly remember her previous deflection so there is no reason to worry. But I'd rather be safe than sorry Voldemort thought._

"Bellatrix from now on you are to stay in the manor, any and all departures from Riddle Manor will not be tolerated unless you have my approval. Are we clear? Voldemort hissed again. Bellatrix bowed so low her head touched the ground and said "Yes my Lord" Voldemort sat back down in his throne with a satisfied grin and said "Good, now I have an assignment for you. As you know the Potter brat has been giving me some trouble and I would like you to destroy him for me.

_What! I can't do this, I can't do this, but he'll find out for sure if I don't. What am I going to do Bellatrix thought. _"My Lord I am honored you deemed me worth such a task but if I may ask my Lord". He nodded. "How exactly would you like me to go about doing this?" Voldemort looked at Bellatrix and said "You and Severus will be working on a potion to kill him. Severus will slip this to Potter after he is collected to the Orders HQ. I want this potion to be untraceable but allow for a somewhat slow and painful death." He said with an evil smile. _ I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. You vile little man Bellatrix thought._

Then he said "I will be allowing you access to my personal library for this so feel free to come and go as you please." "Thank you my Lord and I will not fail you" Bellatrix said with that slightly maniacal grin spreading across her face. She then stood up and turned to leave when Voldemort said "Bellatrix" "Yes My Lord?" "I don't remember dismissing you CRUCIO" Bellatrix dropped back down to the ground screaming in agony. He then lifted the spell and said "Go to my chambers and wait for me there. I have some things to discuss with Severus. Bellatrix bowed again got up off the ground and said "Yes my Lord." She then left for his chambers. _Damn it all to hell, hopefully I'll be able to go back to Harry and tell him what going on. I swear Voldemort I will live to see the day you die at my son's hand. Even if I don't I will make damn sure my son can destroy you in the most painful of ways before I go._

_Privet Dr_

_Where is she? Harry thought with a frustrated sigh. I know she didn't say if she would be back by now but it's getting very late. _Harry Looked tat his newly repaired clock it read 10:35pm. Harry paced his room until he heard two sharp cracks. He rushed to the window and saw the twins talking to someone in an invisibility cloak. That person turned out to be Tonks. Tonks walked away and waived at the twins and then disapperatted once she got to the end of the block.

Harry took out a piece of paper and wrote down the day and the time of the Weasly twins arrival. _I minus well figure out who watching me and when. It might help when I need to get away from them. But at least the Dursley's aren't bothering me anymore He thought with a positively evil grin. _ He then looked at his door and that evil grin tuned into a full blown evil smile.

Harry went to his door and unlocked all the locks. He threw a silencing spell over the whole house then went down the stairs. He went outside and said to the invisible Weasley twins "I know your there and I want to pull some pranks." Harry waited for a few minute until he heard some talking and someone shuffling towards him.

"Is our

Icckle Harrikens

Actually going to

Willfully pull a prank on someone?

This has

To be

A dream come true."

The twins said as the came into sight. Fred whipped a non existent tear from his eye. While George patted Fred on the back with a look of pride on his face. Harry shook his head at their antics then said "Cut it out you two." "I'm serious I want to get the Dursley's back for all their oh so loving care and affection" he said with the utmost contempt in his voice. The twin looked at each other then said

"What do you need?"

"And when do you need it by?"

Harry answered "Do you know when or if I'm supposed to go to HQ this summer. If you do I'd say a few nights before then so that I could set it up and just before I leave set it off. Although it's a shame I wont be here to see the result if I leave. Harry said with thoughtful look on his face. The twin looked at Harry and said

"Brilliant

We don't

Even know what

He is going to do yet

But I'm sure

We can find out when he is coming to HQ

And help him set it all up

And find a way to help him see the end results

Absolutely Brilliant" The twins exclaimed. Harry shushed the twins and they proceeded to discuss Harry last gift to the Dursley's for the rest of the twins' shift, which Harry found out ends at 1:30am, and Shackbolt relieves them.

All right people my friends want me to reopen the voting on the pairing with Harry. Just so you know the pairing will be very important for Harry in the future of the story but it will not be a main focal point of the story. The only pairing I will not accept is a Harry/Ginny or Harry/Cho I personally don't like these pairings unless it is very well written therefore it is hard for me to write it. The Choices are Harry/Hermione, Harry/Fleur, Harry/OC, Harry/Harem (you pick the how many and who). If you have any other suggestion as to who he should be with message me with the link that is on my bio and I'll think about it. Until next time read and review.

Tigra18


	11. Black's Wrath: A begining Continued

Hello everyone. I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update, but I got behind in my studies again so I had to put this on the back burner. But fear not for I will finish this story. It might take me awhile, but this story will not be abandoned. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

A Black's Wrath Continued

After the twins shift ended Shackbolt sent Harry back into the house. Harry waived at the twins as they left taking note as to where they apparated at the said goodnight to Kingsley. Harry went back upstairs where he found a very disgruntled Bellatrix sitting on his bed. Once he had closed the door. Bellatrix looked up and said "Harry we have a change of plans." What-why? Harry asked. "Because" She answered "the Dark Lord has sped up his plans for your death. It will happen once you are taken to the Orders HQ. So I have to speed up your training."

Bellatrix got up off the bed and lifted the lid of the trunk. "He has me and Severus developing a potion to kill you. So I have sped up the time flux on the trunk so that I can make you immune to it or at least develop an antidote for it before you get to the Order's HQ." Harry looked at her and then the trunk and said "Are you able to stay this time or do you have to go back? And what the new time flux?"

Bellatrix dropped the lid and said "No. I can't stay with you, in fact, I have been forbidden to leave Riddle Manor with out Voldemort's expressed permission." I changed the time flux so that every minute out here in a day in trunk." Harry gave her a look and she said "Hey, don't look at me like that. You won't age but the potions and things will be able to take effect faster now." Harry sighed and said "Ok let's get this over with." Bellatrix nodded and descended into the trunk followed by Harry.

9:35 am

A drastically different Harry emerged from the trunk. He was now 6ft 3in very lean and muscular. His once short, messy was now slightly wind swept and almost touched his shoulder blades. He was wearing a silky royal blue robe with metallic green Celtic embroidery. As he stepped out of the trunk and held his hand out for Bellatrix.

Bellatrix took his hand and stepped out into the bedroom. She was wearing a Blood red fitted robe with black Celtic embroidery. Harry let go of her hand and started pulling out all of Dudley hand me downs. He put them in a pile and proceeded to burn them with Bellatrix's second wand. "Harry" Bellatrix called and Harry turned "Mum?" "Remind me to get you a custom wand before we have to come back here."

"I still have to come back" Harry asked "yes" Bellatrix answered. "The order must still believe you to be living here for our plan to work, besides didn't you tell me that you wanted to pull a prank with the Weasly twins." Harry sighed and said "Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and said" Have you forgotten that even though we have spent over a year in the trunk its only been a few hours in the real world and you did put an awful lot of planning into what you were going to do and you needn't let that go to waste.

"Ok" Harry said with a pout and Bellatrix laughed then rose up on her tip toes to kiss him on the forehead. Harry conjured a table and some chairs while Bellatrix conjured breakfast. When they were done Harry banished everything and pick up the portkey. At 10 o'clock on the dot Harry and Bellatrix disappeared form the bedroom.

They landed in Gringotts with a soft thud and to Harry's surprise he stayed on his feet. They had landed in a small white room with a door. The door opened and a goblin looked in and said "Mr. Potter and guest follow me please." Harry and Bellatrix raised their hoods and followed the goblin out into the hall. After five minutes of walking down hallway after hall way. The goblin stopped, opened a door to a very plush office and motion for Harry and Bellatrix come in and sit.

After Bellatrix and Harry were seated they pulled down their hoods and the goblin left. Another goblin came in and introduced himself. "Hello I am Ragnok. Sorry for the delay we had a problem with someone trying to get into your will reading." "Who?" Harry asked. "Albus Dumbledore" the goblin answered with a snarl. _Whoa it seems the goblins like Dumblefuck as much as I do. This is going to be fun. Harry thought. _

Ragnok started "Mr. Potter as you know we had to receive permission from Mr. Dumbledore to send you that letter." Harry nodded. "We found this to be highly suspicious, so we decided to conduct a full investigation into your accounts and we uncovered a great many disturbing things." Now Mr. Potter we can go into these things now or after the reading of Sirius Black's will. What do you want to do?"

Harry looked at Ragnok with both confusion and anger before turning to Bellatrix and said in a whisper "Mum what should I do?" Bellatrix said "Will first the other stuff afterwards." Ragnok nodded and took out a piece of paper and started reading the will.

**I Sirius Orion Black herby state that I am both of sound mind and body and this is my last will and testament.**

**To my favorite cousin Nymphadora Black Tonks I leave 10,000 galleons.**

**To my best friend and last true marauder Remus Lupin I leave 15,000 galleons. 5,000 of which you are to use strictly to buy you a new wardrobe.**

**To Harry James Potter, I name you my heir and as such the Head of the Black family. Prongslet there is a lot you don't know about and I left a letter to explain. Be safe, get free of Dumbledore and become stronger my son. **

Harry was leaning heavily on Bellatrix with his head bowed by the time Ragnok was done. He then looked up and said "Where is the letter." Ragnok pushed an envelope across to him. Ragnok the opened his draw and took out two ring boxes. He pushed those over to Harry as well. Harry looked up from the envelope and asked "What are these?" Ragnok then began to explain. "Since Mr. Black named you his heir and head of the black family you have been emancipated and thus have control over both the Potter and the Black family. The ring in the red box is the Potter ring and the ring in the black box is the Black Ring.

The Potter family ring was made of gold with a ruby in the middle and blue diamonds surrounding it. The band had blood red runes inscribed in it. Harry put it on his right ring finger and the ring pulsed red then resized to fit. The Black family ring was black with 3 black diamonds embedded in the center with platinum runes inscribed around the band. Harry put it on his left middle finger. Ragnok gasped as the ring pulsed purple and resized to fit. Harry looked up at Ragnok in confusion. "What?" Harry asked. Instead of answering He asked if Harry was willing to try something for him.

Harry looked at Bellatrix and she just shrugged and said "That's up to you." Harry turned back to Ragnok and said "Sure why not." Ragnok began to furiously write on a piece of parchment and summoned another goblin and gave him the note. As the other goblin ran out Ragnok began to explain.

That's it for now. I'll try to have the next chapter out sometime within the next 2 weeks but I make no promises but I will promise that the next chapter will be a shocker. I hope you like it and remember to review.

Tigra18


	12. Surpise Surpise

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope this chapter will keep you thoroughly entertained.

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Surprises

"Mr. Potter in my dealing with wizards, I have learned to expect the unexpected, and you Mr. Potter have proven that theory once again." "Huh… what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked. "You see to our knowledge there were no more blood heirs to the Black line aside from Mr. Draco Malfoy." Bellatrix tensed. "But you have just proven that our information was incorrect." Harry looked at the goblin with worry. "How exactly do you know that?" Harry asked.

Ragnok answered "I know this because for ever line the family ring pulses a certain color. The color is different for non blood heirs. The Black family ring, had you not been a blood heir, would have pulse black. But as you saw it pulsed purple. Purple is the color for blood heirs of the Black family line."

Harry gulped as he looked over to a very disturbed Bellatrix and then back to the goblin. Then asked "So what did you send for?" Ragnok answered "A potion to see what other lines you are heir to." Harry nodded and the door opened and a goblin rushed in with a potion and a piece or parchment.

Ragnok handed the potion to Harry and said "Mr. Potter I need you to place three drops of blood into the potion, then drink it. Once you have done that you will feel a slight tingling sensation. When you feel that I need you too tap your wand on the parchment. Do you understand?" Harry nodded and did as he was told.

Harry and Bellatrix then looked on with interest as the parchment began to fill with words. Before they could see what it said Ragnok took the parchment back. Ragnok looked at it then took out another piece of parchment scribbled something down on it the summoned another goblin and gave it to him.

The goblin rushed back in with another ring box. Ragnok handed the ring to Harry. This ring was gold with two emerald placed on either side of the white diamond, it also had a black runes inscribed around the band. Harry placed the ring on his finger and it pulsed blue and resized to fit his finger.

Ragnok smiled when he saw the ring pulse blue. "Yes, I see, we have a lot to discuss Mr. Potter." Ragnok said. As the other goblin left Ragnok handed the parchment to Harry. The Parchment read as follows:

**Lord Harry James Opipheus Riddle Black Potter**

**Blood Heir of Slytherin **

**- Slytherin ancestral Home 1**

**-Privet Residence 3**

**-Vacation Home 2**

**Binding contracts 1**

**Marriage contract Greengrass via Late Head of Slytherin**

**Blood Heir of Potter**

**-Potter ancestral Home 1**

**-Privet Residences 5**

**-Vacation Home 3**

**-Binding contracts**

**Marriage contract Weasley via Albus Dumbledore **

**Blood Heir of Black**

**-Black ancestral Home 1**

**-Privet Privet Residence 4**

**-Vacation Home 2**

**-Binding contracts **

**Marriage contract Zabini via Late Head of Black**

**Holdings**

**Dailey Prophet**

**-45 Black**

**- 35 Potter**

**- 19 Slytherin**

**Borgin & Burkes**

**- 50 Black**

**- 25 Slytherin**

**Flourish & Blotts Bookstore**

**- 25 Potter**

**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

**- 33 Potter**

**Quality Quidditch Supplies**

**- 20 Potter**

**- 10 Black**

Harry and Bellatrix looked at the parchment with shock written all over their faces. Once Harry had stopped imitating a gold fish he looked at Ragnok and said "Marriage contracts" before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

Harry awoke to a few minutes later to Bellatrix speaking in hushed tones to Ragnok. Harry righted himself in the chair and asked "Do I really have to go through with these marriages?" Bellatrix just sat back and glared at the parchment and Ragnok answered. "Yes to all except one."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said "Which one might that be?" Ragnok answered "As heir of three blood lines you must have at the very least three brides. Two of these brides have been chosen by the former heads of your blood lines. The only one that doesn't apply to you and obviously was not approved by you was the marriage contract set up by Albus Dumbledore."

Ragnok continued "You can go through with that contract if you so chose to but being that you were legally emancipated by Sirius Black naming you his heir. You are not required to but as I said you will still have to have three brides. One for each of your blood lines."

Harry though for a minute then asked "Did Sirius set up that contract for me?" Before Ragnok could answer Bellatrix cut in and said "No, that contract was meant for Sirius, he was to be married to Elise Zabini but she was killed before the marriage could go through and so you have inherited it form him." Harry nodded and said "Oh…. ok, so the ring you gave me was for the line of Slytherin then?" Ragnok nodded.

_Harry seems to be taking this rather well considering Bellatrix thought. _ Then Harry stood up and exclaimed "I HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" then crumpled to the ground as he promptly passed out again. _ Oh Well… I guess I spoke to soon. Bellatrix thought as she levitated Harry back into his chair and put his head on her lap._

Ok that's it for now I'm sorry it is so short, but I'm having a hard time writing out my thoughts on paper right now so it might be a while before I update again. Please have patience I promise that I'm trying really hard to get these chapters out. I appreciate your opinions on what the couplings should be and I promise to take them into consideration, but voting is now over. I hope you enjoyed and I looking forward to seeing what you think so remember to review.


	13. Interesting Prospects

Enjoy!

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Interesting Prospects

Harry woke up a few minutes later, believing that he has the most vivid imagination ever. He looked over to Bellatrix and said "Mum. You wouldn't believe the dream I just had." Bellatrix looked down at Harry and said "That was no dream. You're at Gringotts and you really have to get married three times."

Harry then glared at the ground and mumbled "Why me?" before he righted himself in his chair and apologized to Ragnok for his previous behavior. Ragnok waived it off and asked if he should continue or wait for another time.

Harry shrugged said "Sure, why not, it's not like I have any thing better to do" Then Bellatrix leaned over to Harry and whispered "Harry I have to leave you now. Voldemort will get suspicious if I have not come out of my room by now." Harry nodded and Bellatrix asked to be taken back to the room they were just in. Another goblin came in and led Bellatrix out.

Harry and Ragnok then got back to business. A few hours later Harry walked out of the office, with his hood up, seething in rage. Let's just say a few Weasley's, specifically Ron and Ginny, will be on his hit list this year.

Harry was led back to the room and given a new portkey. He landed upright in his room with a light thud and looked around. He then took off his robe and sat on bed. "There is not a chance in hell I'm marrying Ginny." He said "I rather bathe Crookshanks." _Crookshanks_, Harry thought, _why didn't I think of that before. Hermione, she would help me, but what am I going to do about Mum. There is no way she is going to listen to me if she is around._

Harry got a piece of parchment and some ink and wrote a warning to Bellatrix that he was going to be having some company and tacked it to the inside of the trunk. He then went down stairs and chuckled at his aunt, who the minute she saw him ran out the door mumbling something about needing to go grocery shopping for her Dudders.

Harry took a deep breath before picking up the phone and dialing Hermione's number. "Hello this is the Granger residence Hermione speaking…

Back at Riddle Manor

Bellatrix and Snape were busy brewing the potion. So far Bellatrix had accidentally on purpose blown it up twice and Snape was getting more irate by the minute. After 10 more minutes and four burn marks later (on Snape of course) Snape called it a day and said they would work on it later.

Bellatrix left the lab after Snape and walked rather gloomily back to her room. _Damn he has almost completely developed that thing and it only been a day there is no way he hasn't been working on this longer than I have be on this potion. I was probably brought on as a way to make it more painful or as a way to watch me. _

Bellatrix got to her room with no incident and threw herself on her bed and took a few calming breaths. _Ok, I know the basis for the potion so I should be able to brew the antidote much sooner than I thought. If all goes well the potion will not be effective, and Voldemort will believe that Snape betrayed him. That will hopefully get the heat off me. _

Bellatrix then got up and turned on the silent alarm that is connected to her trunk and went into the trunk where she found the note that Harry left for her. _ Interesting… I guess I'll have to find out what happen at Gringotts later. _She then burned the note and went back to her room in the manor and took a nap.

Yes I know it is short but, I'm having a slight case of writer's block. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. And to those who caught my typo, and to the one person that had a problem with me changing Harry's name screw you. It's my story and I'll do what I want. That's why it is AU and a fanfiction. If you don't like it don't read it. Now that my little rant is out remember to review and I'll see you next time

Tigra18


	14. Every thing is gonna be alright NOT!

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Every thing is going to be alright … NOT!

Harry was silent for a moment unsure of what to say. "Ahh ... hey Hermione it's me, Harry." Oh my God Harry!" Harry had to pull the phone away form his ear for a minute. "How have you been?" "I'm fine Hermi…" "Headmaster Dumbledore said you asked for us not to write you until you wrote us because you wanted to deal with the whole Sirius thing on your own."

"Hermione …." Harry tried to cut in again, but Hermione continued to ramble. "When I tried to write any way it came back unopened so I was just going to leave you along until you wanted to talk…." "HERMIONE! Harry shouted and Hermione shut up.

"Thank you, now to answer your question I'm fine. I found out a few things that I'm having trouble processing and I was wondering, do you think you can come over?" "Like what and when?" She asked "Today and I'll tell you when you get here" Harry replied. "Um I think so, but do you think I have to write the Headmaster to come over?" "No," Harry answered quickly. "I already asked him if I could have company, and He said yes" Harry lied.

"O…ok, I'll see you in a little while. I just have to let my parents know I'll be going out ok?" She said. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you in a little bit, bye" he said. "Bye" and Harry hung up the phone.

When Harry hung up the phone he let out a sigh._ This is going to be more exhausting than I thought. Oh well even if she doesn't want to help me I'll swear her to secrecy before I tell her any way._ Harry let out a breath and put glamour on to so he would look like he did the last time she saw him.

Then he trudged up the stairs to his room where he flopped onto his bed and took off his robe. As he was taking it off Sirius letter fall out. _O well I guess, I'll just read it now instead of later._ He picked up the letter and opened it.

**Hey Harry,**

**There is so much I want to tell you about but I don't have much time or paper to write on. (**Harry smirked at that before sobering up again) ** I guess I'm just going start from the beginning.**

**First off your parents and I love you and are very proud of you and if I see you in heaven anytime soon, your father will help me prank you mercilessly.**

**Second, as much as it pains me to tell you this, there is a Pettigrew in your ranks. Two in fact. They go by the names Ron and Ginny Weasley. They are not your friends the only exception between them and Peter is that they answer to Dumbledore. (**Harry scowled at the parchment _I already know this he thought)_

**Ron is being paid 100 galleons a month and Dumbledore is siphoning off some of you raw magical power and giving it to Ron. (**WHAT! Harry shouted _now that I didn't know) _**But****don't worry since you have be emancipated the bonds Dumbledore used to siphon your magic have been broken **(Harry let out a sigh of relief).

**But that's not all pup**. **He set you up in a marriage contract to Ginny Weasley and she is also being paid. I know your probably wondering why I hadn't told you earlier. The truth is that Dumbledore is monitoring your mail, and he has had me under sever supervision since the night I found out. I'm not sure if he knows that I know or simply doesn't believe that I could or would tell you.**

**That's just the beginning of it. Dumbledore also promised Hermione to Ron. I'm not sure how he is going to go about doing this, but I know it will take place a sometime either before or during your sixth year. I'm telling you now that Hermione is your one true friend so please protect her. **

**I love you Harry and I don't know all of what Dumbledore has in store for you but I know you will be able to over come any obstacle.**

**Love,**

**Sirius**

Harry folded up the letter and put it on his desk. _Don't worry Sirius, I'll protect Hermione even if she doesn't want me any where near her after what I have to say. _ Around four a cab rolled up and bushy haired girl stepped out with a large book bag.

Hermione POV

_Well this place looks rather boring she thought. Hmm… I wonder which room is Harry's. _ Just as she thought this, the door in front of her flew open and Harry rushed out to greet her. "Hey Hermione" he said and she flung herself into his arms giving him her patented rib breaking hug that he returned.

When she pulled back to more or less survey Harry, she replied "Hey yourself." Hermione looked deep into his eyes and Harry looked away before taking her bag and inviting her in.

_He looks ok but I swear I felt some severe muscle and not just bones like I usually do _She thought as she followed Harry inside and into his bedroom. As she went to sit down she heard all the locks on his door slide closed. _What the hell going on?_

That's it for now. I especially want to thank Aurora Selene Potter-Malfoy, Just Me Prime, Smurkle Snap, Rkhiara, Andromeda's kitty, BrianDarksoul, Akira Stridder, Bobboky, Nym Potter, Blue Werewolf Boy, Intergalatic smart-ass, Touch of the Wind, littlekittykat, Alanna Lee, cucullen, jbfritz, OrionLuckyStar, jkarr, goofball44306, mg34, Deamondeathstone, and bandgsecurtiyaw.

You guys are the only reason why there is a new chapter because I was stuck for a while and you all helped to cheer me up and get me motivated to finish this. I hope you liked it and remember to review.


	15. Hermione's Wrath

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Furry of the Blacks

Hermione's Wrath

As Harry locked the doors he threw up an obscuring charm Hermione rounded on Harry with her wand drawn. "What's going on Harry?" She demanded. Instead of answering he simply said "Read the letter on the desk and let me fill you in on what has been going on these last few days."

Hermione weighed her options then sat down at his desk with her wand still trained on Harry. She opened the letter and began to read. As she read her faced changed from shock to horror and then rage. With her rage still being the most dominate of her emotions she yelled at Harry "IS THIS SOME TYPE OF SICK JOKE!"

Harry winced and said "No, its not I just went to Sirius' will reading earlier today and that is why I need your help. In fact if I had not received this letter I would have been convinced that all of you where working against me after what I heard from the goblins today."

Hermione seemed to deflate as she slumped back down in the chair and her wand clattered to the ground. "But why? Why would the Headmaster do something like that, it doesn't make any sense." Harry crossed over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"This is just the beginning of his treachery. Do you want to know the rest?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Harry picked her up and laid her down on his bed and sat down next to her. "I'm going to show you something so don't freak out ok?" and she nodded. "Harry picked up his wand and said "finite incantum."

Hermione POV

"Finite incantum." _Oh my God, just what the hell has been going on over here? _ Hermione started to hyperventilate. "Hermione calm down, calm down… damn it Hermione calm down or I'm gonna stun you."

_Just how the hell do you expect me to be calm? _"Calm down, CLAM DOWN! How the BLOODY hell do you expect me to calm down. What the hell have you been doing; it's only been 2 in a half weeks since I last saw you and you sure as hell didn't look like this. Explain Now Potter!" Since Hermione was still hyperventilating Harry said "OK you asked for it ... Stupefy" and Hermione fell into darkness.

Harry POV

_Dear God she going to kill me. Ok think Potter think. How do I get out of this without being hexed into oblivion. _ Harry paced his room all the while keeping a careful eye on Hermione unconscious form.

He picked up her wand of the ground and sat at his desk with his chair facing Hermione. He started to drum is fingers on the desk. _I could get mum to come up here. No, no that wouldn't work Hermione would be convinced that I have gone dark and wouldn't listen to a damn thing I have to say. Hmm … damn it I should have thought this out better before I called her._

Harry banged his fist on the table. _ Ok I guess I'll just have to do what I did to mum cause there is no way I'm getting out of this unscathed. _ Harry got up and shifted Hermione until she was sitting up against the headboard and put her in a body bind. He then took a deep breath and said "Envenerate."

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked at Harry and spat out "Did you just stun me!" Harry nodded his head. Hermione then tried to move to move so she could hex Harry when she realized that she couldn't move at all.

"Why am I in a body bind" she said in the most frighteningly calm voice ever. "It was the only way I was going to get you to listen with out me getting hurt" Harry replied. Hermione nodded as she glared. "Fine, explain what is so important that you one, had to stun me and two, put me in a body bind."

Harry winced at her tone and said "First off I stunned you because you where hyperventilating. And second it's kind of a long story, but I promise I'll let you go once I'm finished." Hermione's glare intensified and Harry had to turn away.

Harry sat very far away from the bed (on the off chance that Hermione could pull a Bellatrix to get her wand back) and started to tell Hermione what has been happening these last few weeks.

At first Hermione retained her venomous glare, and as he continued to tell her about what had been going on at the Dursley's she looked about ready to cry. Then as he got to the whole Bellatrix situation she looked frightened and then intrigued. Then He got to his training and Harry could just see the gears whirling in her head.

Next he got to what happen at Gringotts. First he told her all that had happened while Bellatrix was there. "Now here come the interesting part, what happened after mum left" Hermione was practically hanging off of his every word as she strained against the bonds.

Harry started "Now after reading the letter this shouldn't come as a surprise but did you know that not only was he paying Ron and Ginny but I have been paying for Ginny to go to school as a bridal gift under the old law." "Old law? She asked "Yes old law it is an old pureblood law that says I am to take care of all of my future bride's expenses if the bride's family can not provide for her themselves."

"But wait there's more, not only was I paying for Ginny to go to school, Dumbledore has been paying for the order with my family's money, and he fired all of the Potter family's original solicitors and board members and replaced them with order members."

"What!" Hermione shouted "Now you know why I need your help." He said. Then he released Hermione form her bonds and waited for her to bring the pain. Harry was suddenly knocked on the ground with a mass of bushy brown curls in his face.

Hermione had buried her face in Harry's chest and spoke in a muffled voice "I see why you asked me to come here but I still don't understand how I can help you." Harry gripped Hermione's shoulders and pushed her back until he could look in her eyes and said "Hermione will you marry me?"

Ok that's it for now I just started my summer semester at college so I'm trying to get use to my new class schedule. Thank you to everyone that reviewed in the last chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I hope. So remember to review.

By Bye for Now

Tigra18


	16. Reactions

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Reactions

"Hermione will you marry me?" Hermione looked at Harry with shock written all over her face. Then she blinked, and then she blinked again. Then she reacted like every other normal 16 year old girl would to her 15 year old best friend asking her to marry him. She fainted (1).

"Oh botha" Harry sighed. He picked Hermione up and put her back in the bed. He then went back to his desk to sit down and wait for Hermione to come back around.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

Dumbledore was not having a good day. _Those stupid goblins, how dare they kick me out of the will reading. _You see Dumbledore had showed up for the will reading only to be forcibly ejected after he was told Mr. Potter had sent another representative in his stead.

Dumbledore continued to grumble about his treatment at the hands of the goblins as he stepped into his office. Upon entering he noticed three things. One, the wards at the Dursley's where stronger than even thus prohibiting him from tracking Harry.

Two, the orbs he uses to contain and collect Harry's magic during the summer where broken and smoldering. And three a very unhappy Molly Weasley was sitting in his office. Just then a very pompous owl flew in a dropped a Gringotts letter on his desk Dumbledore's day was just getting better and better.

_Back at the Dursley's_

Hermione woke up and stared at Harry. "Were you serious Harry?" She asked. Harry looked over at her and said "Yes. I need to marry someone before Ginny turns 17. After that I will be forced to marry her and she will be the wife in charge of my Potter line."

"So if I were to do this I would have to share you with two other women." Harry looked down at his feet and said "Essentially yes, that is exactly what will happen. I know that these aren't the most ideal of circumstances but your one of the few people I trust right now and I know you can make this work far better than any thing I could do."

Hermione got up and leaned against the window sill. "Potter, be very glad that I care far too much about you to not get involved. I'll do it I'll marry you." Harry let out a whop of joy before he rushed to Hermione and gave her a bear hug.

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm and said "Don't let this go to your head I fully plan on making you meet my parents." With that said Harry stopped swinging Hermione around and looked at her with a look of terror on his face.

"But" he squeaked "… I, I don't have anything to were." With that said a positively predatory look came across Hermione's face. "Well then suggest you get your mum up here and we go shopping."

Harry terror increased ten fold at Hermione's idea before a light bulb went off in his head. "Hermione, I know you want to take me shopping but do you think we can make this a family outing." "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you, me, mum, and my other betrothed. One big get together. Sort of a meet the family sort of thing." Hermione started to think and Harry got a smug grin on his face. _There is no way she going to agree, I mean really me and her taking three pureblood women out into the muggle world. Stand down my dear Hermione I won this one._

Hermione looked up and Harry whipped the smugness off his face. Hermione said "Sure I need more that just my opinion anyway besides then we could bond, so to speak, and we could find some muggle attire for them since I'm sure before this summer is over where are going to be making regular trips into the muggle world."

"And that reminds me, Harry, have you ever traveled?" Harry's eye began to twitch before he sighed in defeat. "No I haven't, why do you ask?" He said. "Because I just thought of the perfect way to solidify our relationship with the others while hiding you from Dumbledore and providing you with a much needed vacation."

"Oh really, what might that be." She answered "Were all going on vacation muggle style. So start writing and I'll find you something to where to my parents' house until we can all go shopping together." She kissed Harry on the cheek and said she'd call him later.

When Hermione was gone Harry turned to Hedwig and said "Girl, what have I gotten myself into." He then sat down heavily on his bed and put his face in his hands but he dutifully returned to his desk to write his other betrothed about the impending marriages and upcoming outing.

When he was done he sent Hedwig on her way and he also wrote another note to Bellatrix explaining what just happened and tacked it on to the inside of his trunk._ It's been such a long day. _He thought and he laid down to take a nap

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

Dumbledore looked at Molly and went into full twinkle mode "Ahh, Molly what can I do for you. You seem upset" "Cut the crap Albus what the meaning of this" She said while agitatedly waving the letter in the air.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He said and Molly thrust the letter she was holding in his hand. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked the letter over. It was a notification from Gringotts saying that The Weasly's were being sued for embezzlement of funds from Mr. Potters Gringotts vault and as such all funds taken are to be returned to avoid further charges.

"Albus, Arthur can't find out about this it'll hurt his pride for sure. I never told him where the money was coming from he thought I was getting it from the Prewitt vault." Molly had begun to pace. "I don't know what to do."

Dumbledore looked up from the letter and quickly masked the irritation he was feeling and said. "Molly don't worry I'll pay the funds back myself and Arthur will be none the wiser. If that's all I have some things to attend to. Molly nodded and flooed back to the burrow. Once she was gone Dumbledore opened the Gringotts letter.

Outside of Hogwarts, deep in the peaceful parts of the forbidden forest a shout of WHAT was heard. Birds scattered, a unicorn herd fled, and the centaurs laughed at whatever the headmaster plight maybe.

(1)Thanks for the idea goofball44306 I seriously didn't know how I was going to open this chapter until I read your review I hope that was ok with you. Ok that's it for now thank you to everyone that reviewed and I look forward to seeing what you think about this chapter.


	17. Fun With Mum

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Fun With Mum

The next day Harry woke up to a slightly miffed Bellatrix sitting on his bed and two owls sitting on his desk. Harry sat up and said "What's your problem?" Bellatrix quirked and eyebrow at him and said "What do you think is my problem?"

She pointed at the note that Harry left in the trunk the day before. "O … that" he said. "Yes, that. What were you thinking? First you don't even consult me before choosing another bride, second not only do I have to worry about Voldemort, now I run the risk of being exposed because you picked someone with no occlumency training what so ever. And the last but certainly not least you going to make me go shopping in the muggle world with two other girls that don't know who I am… to you any way."

"Are you trying to get me killed or yourself caught!" She exclaimed. Harry looked down at his hands and said "That wasn't my intention and can't you just train Hermione. Besides didn't you say that most purebloods have occlumency training?"

"That's not the point" she hissed at Harry. "I thought you had learned to not think so much like a Gryffindor. Brash and foolish actions get people killed you should already understand this, but I see that you still have much to learn." Bellatrix took a deep breath before continuing.

"You are a great wizard Harry and I have no doubt that you will succeed in anything that you do but you must realize that it is not just our life at stake anymore. You don't really have to worry about me but you should worry about the three women whose lives now depend on you." Bellatrix grabbed Harry chin and made him look at her and said" Do you understand" and Harry nodded.

Bellatrix sighed and said "Get dressed and read your mail. We'll work out the trip and your betrothed training later on. Ok?" Harry nodded and got out of bed.

Harry got dressed and sat down at his desk the letters were from the Zabini and Greengrass families. Harry paused at the letters before turning to Bellatrix, "Mum?" "What she asked. "Um… I have letters here from the Zabini and Greengrass families." Bellatrix looked at Harry and said "Well, what do they say?"

Harry shrugged and said "I don't know and I don't want to open them either. I never even spoke to Zabini or Greengrass before. I highly doubt they are going to be nice about me trying to "claim" their daughters."

Bellatrix shrugged and said "They are purebloods it happens all the time. Even if they don't like you they will still respect the contract. So you don't have to worry about them trying to hurt you…through the mail anyway." Harry eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and asked "What do you mean by through the mail anyway?"

Bellatrix smirked and said "Exactly what I said. Even if your betrothed's parents are ok with this, it doesn't mean that your betrothed are ok with this and they are the ones that pose the most threat to you well being."

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed while eying the two seemingly innocent letters sitting on his desk. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" He muttered. Bellatrix laughed at him and snatched up the letters. "It not the end of the world Harry" she said before she opened the letters.

_Ok here goes nothing…Bellatrix thought. _ She opened the Zabini letter first.

**Mr. Potter,**

**It has come to our attention that the marriage contract between our families has become active. I must admit that I was surprised when it became active but no the lees happy that it went to you and not someone that we knew absolutely nothing about. We were preparing for the worst case scenario because we thought it would to one Draco Malfoy who claimed the title as head of Black family. Our daughter has received your letter and we approve. We will provide her with a portkey on the day and time you wish to have this trip.**

**Sincerely,**

**Antonio Zabini Head of Zabini Family**

After staring at the letter for a while Bellatrix looked at Harry with a grave expression on her face. "What, what happened?" Harry asked. Harry started to panic when Bellatrix didn't answer "Are they really ok with this damn it mum answer me!" He exclaimed and with that Bellatrix started laughing.

Harry growled at Bellatrix and snatched the letter out of her hand and read it. He pursed his lips once he was done and said "That was so not funny. I thought something bad had happened and I thought mothers were supposed to protect and nurture their children."

Bellatirx wiped the tears from her eyes and said "I couldn't resist, you were so scared I just had to do it." "Well, I'm glad you could have a laugh at my expense." Harry grumbled before he snatched the other letter from his mum and began to read it. That letter said pretty much the same thing- minus the whole Malfoy part.

"So" Bellatrix started "when do you want to do this" she asked. "I'm just waiting for Hermione to call back so that we can get the ball rolling so to speak" he answered. "Maybe we as in me and you could go shopping to get some muggle cloths so that I can meet Hermione parents sometime soon. Preferably before I meet my other betrothed."

"Maybe but why do I have to go?" She asked "Because I am a man and despite you having no experience what so ever with muggle clothes I want your opinion on what looks. Good. Beside I don't trust the opinion of any one else. Well expect for Hermione but I want it to be a surprise and you need muggle clothes any way.

Bellatrix huffed at that and said "fine but I not happy about this." "That's fine with me" Harry answered in a chipper voice. Bellatrix glared and stomped back down into the truck. "We'll have to do this later to day so be ready to go when I get back" She said Harry nodded and proceeded to go down stairs to his family and get something to eat.

Bellatirx returned a little after 1pm. Harry looked up from the book he was reading and said "What, your looking at me funny." Bellatrix smirked and said "I wonder if I should transfigure myself a beater's bat when we go out today." "Huh, what's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

Bellatrix's smirk got wider "Have you looked in the mirror lately the bat is for the many women and a few men that probably going to try to jump you the minute we step outside." "Yeah right, I know voice has gotten a bit deeper but I haven't changed that much" he said.

Bellatrix tsked at Harry and conjured a mirror for him. Earlier Harry had transfigured some clothes to fit him and that better suited his tastes. He was wearing a black tank top with red stitching and a pair of black and red bandage pants with some black combat boots.

Bellatrix laughed at Harry expression and said "I told you so, now since you're the muggle expert around here transfigure me something that you think would look nice. I'll tell you if I don't like it. Ok?" Harry nodded and began to transfigure Bellatrix's robes.

When he was done Bellatrix had on a form fitting knee length silk dress that was violet almost black, with a pair of Black ballerina style sandals. Bellatrix twirled around in front of the mirror and said "Nice, very nice."

Once she was done with her inspection Harry asked "Mum, how are you going to disguised yourself? The muggles don't know who you are, but the order members that guard this place do. In fact, I'm surprised I didn't get a visit yesterday after Hermione's visit. I 'd rather not push my luck on just how much I can get away with."

Bellatrix said "Harry do you really think that I am incapable of disguising myself? Honestly, how do you think I am able to move around so easily? I have a penchant for self transfiguration." "O... so you're like Tonks then?" He asked. "No I have no metamorhmagi abilities what so ever I'm just very good at transfiguration" She answered.

After she said the she turned her attention back to the mirror and proceeded to transfigure her feature into someone completely different. She had honey brown hair and blue green eye. She had tone down her sharp aristocratic cheekbones to be softer and plainer.

She turned back to Harry and said "I'm going to apperate to just outside the main ward around the house and come and get you. That should throw off your guards." Harry nodded and Bellatirx apperated away.

Bellatrix walked to the house and rang the door bell and Harry answered. They then walked to just outside the main house's wards and dissapreated much to the surprise of the order member that had been following them.

The said order member Nymphadora Tonks bolted to Ms. Figgs house to use her floo. She took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. And she shouted "Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore's office!" She then stuck her head in and said "Sir, we have a slight problem at Harry's house …."

_Meanwhile…_

Harry and Bellatrix appeared in an alley next to Surrey's mall strip. Bellatrix reverted back to her original form looking very much like the fierce woman she was, ready to protect her son from what she had deemed as 'evil teenagers.'

They walked out of the alley. Confidence, and power, exuded from their auras in every stride they took. They went into the mall and headed straight the nearest clothing shop. As the browsed the shelves Harry began to notice the rather hungry looks they were getting from people.

One guy even had the nerve to approach his mum. That conversation went like this: "Hey baby, do you want to get with a real man." The guy said while sneering at Harry. Bellatrix put a hand on Harry's forearm to stop him from attacking while arching one delicate eyebrow and said "Now I could let my son hurt you badly or I can just call his father and allow for a slow and painful death." She turned to Harry and said "'Harry do you believe your father should be involved in this matter?"

Harry smirked and said "No we've yet to find the body of the last guy we let him have. Beside father never let me join in on the fun. Can I have this on to myself please? Harry whined like a petulant child.

Bellatrix sighed and said "O, alright I guess you can have this one. Just tri not to get any blood on you this are the only cloths that you have left without any blood stains on them." Bellatrix smoothed back Harry hair and rose on her tippy toes and kissed his forehead before saying "You have fun now ok." Yes mother" He answered

The guys face paled and he ran way knocking over people as he went. Harry made to go after him but Bellatrix stopped him. "We still have some shopping to do" she said. Bellatrix and Harry grabbed a few more items of clothing and went to a dressing room where Harry broke down laughing. Once they came out people were giving them a very wide birth.

3 hrs and 300 pound poorer Bellatrix and Harry left the mall. When they got back to the alley Bellatrix appreated them back to where they original came from shifted back to her animagus form and perched herself on Harry's shoulder. Harry shook his head at her actions and continued on his way to the Dursley's house.

Harry walked in the house and went to his room where he found a troubled Dumbledore, a worried Remus and a very pissed off Tonks sitting on his bed. _O joy _Harry thought

_This is just what the doctor ordered._ He then walked over to Hedwig and put Bellatrix down on the perch next to her.

That's it for now. Remember to review I'd really appreciated it. And for those of you that flamed me for bashing the Weasley's, in my defense I want to say I don't hate the Weasleys. I just don't like Ron and Ginny and I'm slowly getting rid of people that will get in my way in the long run and besides if you don't like it no one is forcing you to read it.


	18. Aww, Hell

Speech "Blah"

Thoughts _Blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Aww Hell

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Tonk's attitude _Hmm… I wonder why she us so mad it not like she has anything to do with me_ he thought. Harry continued in his room like nothing was going on and proceeded to put his new clothes away while tossing his old ones in to a pile right next to Dumbledore's feet.

"Harry..." Dumbledore began. Harry spared Dumbledore a lazy glance right before he went back to putting his clothes away. Tonks seemed to get more agitated by this and proceeded to make in known.

"JUST WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TODAY!" she shouted. Harry stuck a finger in his ear, twisted it back and forth, yanked it out, then flicked off the imaginary wax and went back to putting his clothes away.

Tonks lunged at his back and Remus caught her by the waist. Harry turned back around and quirked an eyebrow at Tonks struggling to get free from Remus, presumably to hurt him badly. Further ignoring the people in his room he went to the bathroom with Hedwig's water dish and filled it up.

By the time he got back to the room Remus had sat on Tonks to keep her from lunging and Dumbledore looking positively furious about being ignored. Harry had to stifle a laugh when he looked over at Bellatrix and Hedwig. They were preening and looked to be carrying on a rather interesting conversation. _I wonder if she can honestly understand Hedwig in that form. Note to self ask mum where or not she can he thought._

With that noted he sat bonelessly at his desk, being that everyone else was sitting on his bed. "So what can I do for you?" He said in a chipper voice. Tonks stopped moving and her eye began to twitch and with all the strength she could muster she flung Remus off of her and charged Harry.

Harry dove to the side and she ran into the desk he then grabbed her ankle and yanked her on her stomach and then underneath him. He pinned her arms to the ground and sat on her back the said in the most infuriatingly happy voice. "Wotcher Tonks. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

When all she did was squirm and make use of a vocabulary that would have made a seasoned sailor blush, Harry looked at Remus and asked "Are half of the things she saying even physically possible?"

That seemed to break Remus out of his stupor and He laughed, hard. In between laughing he said "I'm not sure but I think it maybe possible with magic." Dumbledore just sat there visibly seething.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to make himself comfortable on Tonks' back. "So what all the fuss about?" he questioned Dumbledore took this as his cue to begin. "Harry my boy we have to talk about your little excursion today."

"Why, I didn't do anything wrong." Harry said indignantly. Dumbledore's twinkle went full blast and he said "You promised me that you wouldn't leave the house-" Harry cut Dumbledore off and said "No, I promised I wouldn't leave the wards the mall I went to is well within the wards, just not the one around the house. So what are you all here for?"

Dumbledore look ate Harry, that twinkle gone from his eye and said "then what about the young lady you-" Harry cut him off again "My life Dumbledore, I can do what I want and since you are only my Headmaster you have no say in anything I do." Harry heard Tonks gasp beneath him and Remus just looked dumbstruck.

"But Harry that's dangerous" Remus started and Harry cut him off "Why?" Harry asked. "Just because you don't know her its dangerous to go out with a friend I recently found out was a witch. I was in dire need of a wardrobe and she decided we were going to apperate to the mall near by. So by all means do tell me what so dangerous about that?"

Remus couldn't come up with an answer but Tonks had one. "What about You Know Who and his death eaters, I think that alone warrants us to worry about you, what do you think?"

"Oh Please" Harry answered "First of all I have a Death eater watching my house so if the death eaters really wanted to kill me they just follow Snape." Dumbledore cut Harry off "It's Professor Snape and there are Blood wards protecting you-"

Harry snorted at this and said "Fat lot of good those blood wards did last summer. I do remember being attacked by dementores right down the block form here, and lets not forget that since Voldemort did use my Blood for that ritual to come back he can just moezie his way on in here with no problem at all. So I figure if I going to die I minus well look good while I'm at it."

"I'd like to finish unpacking so if you would please leave or at least get out of my way" He then got off of Tonks and walked over to his door and opened it gesturing for them to leave. Remus and Tonks left but Tonks had a thoughtful expression on her face. As they left Harry whispered in Tonks ear "I'm sorry for making you worry" and he gave Remus a hug. They were somewhat shocked this but they gave him a small smile and they walked out the house.

Once they were gone Harry noticed that Dumbledore was still sitting on his bed. "What do you want?" Harry spat out. "I wanted to inquire why you were suing the Weasley's and myself?" Harry smiled and said "Don't know what your talking about , the goblins at Gringotts wrote me informing me that there where discrepancies with my vaults, vaults I didn't even know I had and I told them to prosecute in what ever way they fell necessary to put my finances back in order. As to why your being sued, why don't you tell me."

All the color drained out of Dumbledore's face and he quickly made excuses and left. Harry flopped down on to his bed and Bellatrix hoped down form the perch shifting midway into her human form. She walked up to Harry and wrapped him in her arms.

She took out her wand and cast spells to get rid of the monitoring and listing charms around the place. She then cast the strongest privacy and locking charms she knew before pushing herself into a sitting position and dragging Harry along for the ride.

"So..." Bellatrix began "What do you think crawled up Nymphy's arse and died?" Harry let out a very weak chuckle and buried himself deeper into her chest and said "I don't know but it was fun to sit on my cousin." Bellatrix laughed and held Harry tighter to her.

After about 20 minutes of Bellatrix holding Harry and stroking his hair Harry said "Mum do you think we could bring Tonks in on this eventually. I rather not have to fight the only family I have and actually like." Bellatrix said "Sure she can help fight with and protect you, and just think she'll be wonderful in helping you pick out clothes with your betrothed since she is a half blood" Harry groaned at that and said "I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut"

_Mean while at Zabini manor_

Two girls in a pale blue bedroom one was pacing and had long flowing black hair and piercing hazel-green eyes with smooth slightly sunned skin and the one watching her pace is what could be described as an artic ice queen. She had long white-blonde hair, creamy white skin and ice blue eyes that followed her friend as she paced the room.

Daphne watched as her friend Blaise paced back and forth. "You know pacing won't help us get out of this and at least you don't have to marry Malfoy any more." Daphne said. Blaise stopped pacing and glared at Daphne and replied " Oh and Potter is sooo much better." The sarcasm was practically oozing out of each syllable.

"Well yeah, think about it Blaise who would you rather be trapped under Malfoy and all of his pasty white glory or Potter and his nice alabaster abs, and sweet Merlin have you seen his arse in those quidditch robes. Daphne was damn near foaming at the mouth while blissfully trapped in her day dream.

Blaise stomped over to Daphne and shook her out of it "Its not the marring Potter thing I'm worried about. You do realize that if and when we become permanent fixture in his life we will most likely have to contend with Granger." That snapped Daphne straight out of her daze and she said "Must you destroy every drop of joy that I find?"

Daphne sighed and said "Maybe it won't be so bad we only know her from a far we never really took the time to get to know her and she has known Harry a lot longer than we have. But hey if all else fails we can easily just invoke the wives laws." Blaise got a truly demonic look on her face and said "Oh yeah I forgot about those, maybe it won't be so bad after all."

Daphne looked a little warily at her friend _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to mention those , damn it I know for a fact under those damn laws Blaise would most likely outrank me. Oh well I guess I have to play a true slytherin and warn Harry about what going to happen if Blaise becomes first wife._

"Blaise," she called and Blaise snapped out of it and Daphne said " I have to go home now I'll see you later or at this trip Harry is planning, which ever come first. Ok?" "Ok" Blaise replied and she walked Daphne to the fire place.

_Greengrass Manor_

Daphne stepped gracefully out of the hearth and dusted herself off. She then went straight to her room and wrote a letter one to Hermione and the other to Harry.

The one to Harry read:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

**_This is Daphne Greengrass. I'm writing this to inform you that your friend Hermione Granger maybe in danger. I made the mistake today of informing your other betrothed, one Miss Blaise Zabini, that there was away for her to control the other wives. Since I had a feeling that you would want to know. There is an old pureblood law on group marriages. It basically states that first wife controls the other wives. She decides they're clothing, they're finances, hell even what they are allowed to eat. The only person who can override any of her decisions is the husband. I'm only telling you this because I fear for my own safety if this is to come to pass and Blaise gets first wife. She can and most likely will enact this law and is most likely to abuse it especially should you take Miss Granger as your wife. The best way to combat this and prevent this from happening is to read this book Marriage and law 15th edition. I'm sure that there are more books about it but this one has a definite layout of what the first wives duties and responsibilities both as a betrothed and as wife._**

**_My sincerest regards,_**

_**Daphne Greengrass**_

The one to Hermione read:

_**Granger,**_

**_You don't know me but you will very soon. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt in concerning to the station of which you should hold. Read these books before the outing is to take place Marriage and law 15th edition, and What to do with mischievous lesser wives. I'm telling you this so that you will recognize what is happening so please, please step up. I rather not have to be at another wife beck and call and you don't seem the type to do things for petty reasons._**

_**Sincerely.**_

_**Daphne Greengrass**_

Daphne fanned the parchments a bit to make the ink dry faster . Then she tied them to her owl and told it "go to Granger first then Potter. Ok?" The owl hooted in agreement and flew off into the setting sun.

Hey what happened to my reviewers.(shrugs shoulders) Oh well, to those that did bother to review THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

I guess you all that didn't will just have to make it up to me this time lol, and yes I know it was short but hey something is better than nothing. My summer semester is over and I now have three more semesters till I graduate.

YAAAY! for me but on a bad note I probably won't have time to update for a little while, but I will try. I 'm sorry about that but I will not abandon this story but it will be month maybe two before I can update again. Happy reading everyone and remember to review.

Tigra18


	19. What Have I gotten Myself Into!

Speech "Blah"

Thoughts _Blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

What Have I gotten Myself Into?!

Hermione was just about to sit down for some light reading when a very regal brown owl swooped into her room and perched itself on her bed post. _I wonder who this is from Hedwig would most likely gouge Harry eyes' out if she knew he was using another owl.  
_

As she approached the owl stretched out is leg where she noticed the two letter one address to her and the other to Harry. Now she was very curious and a little scared. She untied her letter and the owl swooped back out her window.

Her curiosity now burning she opened the letter and as she read her eyebrows rose into her hairline. Hermione put down the letter positively furious. _What the fuck is that suppose to mean "I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt concerning the station of which you should hold." That bitch! Is that supposed to make me want to help her... Calm down Hermione and breathe.  
_

Hermione put her hand on her chest and took deep calming breaths. Hermione looked back down at the letter again._ Then again with out this I wouldn't realize Blaise was doing anything if Daphne hadn't said anything. Damn it must I always be rational I wanted to stay mad at her.  
_

Hermione got the most evil smirk on her face "Besides they will be in my domain anyway since we will be doing most of our shopping in the muggle world. Hermione wiped the smirk off her face and went down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mum?" she asked and her mother answered "Yes dear?" "I need to go to Diagon Ally, so can I borrow the car?" Hermione asked. "Sure" her mother said. Hermione gave her mother a kiss and grabbed the keys off the rack. As she left she shouted behind her "I'll see you later mum!!!"

_Meanwhile at Private Dr…  
_

Harry had just sat down for dinner with Bellatrix when Daphne's owl swooped into his room. "Who's it from Harry?" Bellatrix asked. "I don't know" he answered. He untied the letter and the owl swooped back out his window.

Harry opened the letter as he read his eyebrow began to twitch. He slammed the letter on the table and look at Bellatrix. "So," He exaggerated the o. "When were you going to tell me about the wife laws Mother?"

Bellatrix let out a nervous laugh "umm… I didn't think it was important" she answered. "Oh really" He said. "Well according to this, there are laws in which a woman, mainly the first wife, can invoke in group marriages and the only person that out rank the said woman is the husband.

"And apparently this isn't known very well outside of the Pureblood circles. So tell me Mother, what exactly are you trying to pull by leaving me ignorant of this fact. Or was it your intention to let the other wives dominate Hermione just because she probably wouldn't be able to tell me what was happening to her."

Harry was positively fuming by now. _Sweet Merlin, its times like this I remember that he is the child of both Lily and Riddle. He has most definitely inherited two of the most volatile tempers imaginable Bellatrix thought.  
_

"Harry please listen to me if I had remembered I would have told you. I would never do that to you. I gave you my word and an oath never to lie to you and since I'm not in pain, _yet any way,_ I'm obviously telling you the truth."

Harry by now was pacing the length of the room "Fine I believe you, but where can I find this book Marriage and law 15th Edition?" Bellatrix though for a moment. "I think its in our library" She stood up and descended down into the trunk a few moment later she came back out with that and a few other books that she said where for Hermione."

She gave the book to Harry. Then she conjured a box, put the other books in the box, and shrunk them. Then she had a brief whispered conversation with Hedwig who puffed out her chest a bit for Bellatrix to scratch. Bellatrix complied then tied the shrunken box on Hedwig's leg with a note and sent her on her way.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Bellatrix looked at Harry and said "Hermione must be first wife because if she is not she will be crushed by the other two. So I'm merely sending her a way for her to assert herself." "Meaning?" Harry asked.

Bellatrix answered "If she doesn't know how to properly assert herself with the other betrothed another will try to take dominance. If that happens there is nothing you can do about it and Hermione will be at who ever win's beck and call. In group marriages 1st wife is the most coveted and powerful position. If you want Hermione to come out on top she must know how to do it so that the other two can't contest her."

"In all honesty this is nothing more than a power struggle, a battle of wits, protocol, power and seduction. You have no say because unless this actually needs your attention your betrothed will establish dominance amongst one another one way or another. Besides no one is better at this game than me and I will be training her personally very soon because of this. That also means that I will be training her on my own without you got it?"

Harry's eye ticked and said "Fine by me." Bellatrix nodded and said "Good because I plan on teaching her sometime tonight." Harry let out a sigh stopped pacing and sat down to eat his diner. "Oh yeah before I forget, Harry, I want to you to finalized you plans with Hermione about this outing by tomorrow." Harry's eyes narrowed at Bellatrix and said "Fine."

_Meanwhile Order Headquarters_

"Tonks, What going on with you today?" Remus asked "I don't know wolfy, I just got so scared when he disappeared like that. I don't even know who that girl is that he left with and did you see that bird? I swear there is something very off about this. I had hoped Hermione's visit yesterday would make Harry a little bit cautious about his behavior but it seems he just wants to make me look incompetent or just useless to everyone and that made me very angry."

"I'm sure that he is not trying to make you look incompetent, he's a teenager who has had a lot of shocks in his short life. I'm sure he is just trying to branch out for a change. Besides I don't know about you but if I was a teenager I wouldn't want to be locked up like that" Remus answered. "I know that, but still, does he have to branch out on my shift scaring me half to death?!" Tonks replied. Remus merely patted Tonks on the back and said "go take a nap Dora."

_Back with Hermione…_

Hermione parked across the street form the Leaky Cauldron. She stepped out and grabbed a robe out of the back seat. She walked across the street and into the pub shrugging on the robe as she passed through the door.

Tom waved as she passed by the bar and she nodded and gave him a small smile as she went on her way to the alley. She tapped the bricks and passed through the archway and went strait to Flourish and Blotts.

She walked in to the bookstore and went straight to the counter. "How are you today Hermione?" Rita asked. Rita was an older lady around her mid forty's early fifty's, she was the normal clerk during the summer break that had become rather fond of Hermione's almost regular visits to the store.

Hermione smiled at her and said "I'm good Rita, how has your day been?" "That's good deary, my day has been nice and quiet. So what can I do for you today?" Rita asked. "I'm doing bit of research on wizarding marriages and I was wondering where I could find some book on it?" Hermione asked.

Rita arched an eyebrow at that and said "Why are you researching that for?" Hermione shrugged "I was just curious about it and after all you never know when you're going to need it." Rita let out a barking laugh and said "Right you are Hermione well I think you can find them upstairs the third isle from the window."

Hermione nodded and said "Thanks Rita, I appreciate it?" Rita just nodded and picked up a book that was laying next to her as Hermione went up the stairs. Hermione made her way to the indicated isle and began to browse the shelves.

Hermione got the books that Daphne said to get and a few others just out of curiosity and made her way back to the counter. "Here we are Rita; just charge it to my normal account." Rita nodded, rung up and bagged the books for her and Hermione left the store her head, more or less, buried in one of her new purchases. Since this was normal Rita merely chuckled at Hermione and went back to reading her book.

_A few hours later at the Grangers…_

Hermione had just got done reading the chapter of Marriage and Law 15th Edition that pertained to group marriages. To say she was appalled wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. _I don't believe it the laws are so archaic, no wonder Daphne would be afraid. Women are nothing more then slaves to their husbands.  
_

_Then there is the whole dynamic of the wives structure between them. I guess the only thing I really don't have to worry about is the whole heir situation since Harry is only taking three wives so that there is an heir for each line that he represents. But … Blaise better watch out if she thinks she can pull a fast one on me, Daphne too for that matter.  
_

Just as these thought crossed her mind Hedwig swooped in looking worse for were with a little bit of blood on her talons. The said talons where also clutching to a small box with a note on it. Hedwig got her bearings straight and stuck her leg out proudly displaying her precious cargo.

"What happened to you girl?" Hermione cooed at Hedwig, while softly stroking Hedwig's feathers, and untying the package. Hedwig puffed her chest a bit and looked outside and glared at the bushes. Hermione got up and took a peek out her window where she saw a man groaning on the ground with his face all clawed up. But it wasn't just anyone it was Professor Snape.

Hermione let out a soft gasp then a giggle, "I guess he won't be trying to take anything from you again huh Hedwig." Hedwig ruffled her feathers the puffed out her chest again as if she was saying "Ya damn right he won't" Hermione giggled again at Hedwig's antics and she turn to see Professor Snape pick up his invisibility cloak and apperate away.

Hermione shrugged and read the small note that came with the package. It said:

**I do believe its time for me to meet my soon to be daughter in law. Come to Harry's tonight.**

**BB**

**PS- tap the box twice with your wand to get in back to normal size**

Hermione gulped and looked at the seemingly innocent box. She picked up her wand and tapped it twice on the box. She damn near had a heart attack when she saw the books that were inside the box. The where titles like: Bring out the Dominatrix in You, and How to Make the Perfect Submissive. _Why am I getting a bad feeling about tonight?  
_

Hermione deducted that there was nothing she could do but she go and hopefully Harry would be able to protect her from what ever Bellatrix was planning. So she grabbed the books and went back down stairs and told her Mum and Dad that she was going to stay at a friend's house and the she'd be back tomorrow.

She walked outside and summoned the Knight bus and a few stomach wrenching moments later she was on Magnolia Dr. She then hopped a few fences and when through the back door since she was now aware of the Order member watching the house and knocked on the back door.

Petunia opened the door and stepped aside no questions asked. Hermione walked pass Petunia and into Harry's room. "So Harry where is your mum?" Harry answered "She is in the trunk setting up things to train you. I'll go tell her you are here. Ok?" Hermione nodded and Harry descended into the trunk and she sat down at his desk.

A few moments later a bewildered Harry came back out of the trunk and said "She said to come in; she is ready for you now." Hermione looked a little wearily at the trunk and said "Aren't you going with me?!" Harry shook his he no and said "No, she said its better if she trains you one on one." Hermione gave him a quick nod and put on a brave face and went into the trunk.

When the lid closed Hermione got a good view of the room. She heard a door open and there was Bellatrix in nothing but a see through black silk negligee and a bull whip in her hand. Hermione dropped the books and immediately decided that this was not a good idea and tried to run back up the stairs. The bull whip caught her ankle yanked her back down before she could get very far. Bellatrix then yanked Hermione up by her collar and held her so that her breasts were on Hermione's back and said "This is going to be fun."

Don't you just love a cliffy. I'm so proud of you guys. All of you came back in droves. So I just wanted to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!

Hopefully this chapter helped to answer a few of your questions and raised a few more that will hopefully have you crawling back for more. I hope you all liked it soooooo…..

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

Tigra18


	20. Let's Get It Started

Speech "Blah"

Thoughts _Blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Let's Get it Started

Hermione let out a small squeak of fear, Bellatrix smirked at her and shoved Hermione on to the nearest chair.

"Now let get a few things straight. As of now I will be training you to be the best wife you can be both to Harry and to the other wives that are under you. Make no mistake about it they will be underneath you. How much depends on just how much control you willing to exert on them." Bellatrix said.

Hermione gulped and said "What do you mean by how much control I exert over them, it's not like they are my servants or anything." Bellatrix's grin grew to become positively predatory and she said" "I highly doubt they will be your servants but after I get thought with you I guarantee they will be your slaves."

Hermione made a rather indignant sound at the back of her throat and said "I don't want a slave of any kind let alone two witches that to my knowledge have done nothing to me to deserve such treatment"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at Hermione and said "So you rather you are made their slave? Is that it then, I never imagined that Harry would choose such a weak narrow minded woman to be his first wife."

Hermione began too shake with rage and she said "How dare you!!! I am not now nor have I ever been a weak narrow minded woman."

Bellatrix cut her off and said "Prove it. From what Harry has told me you seem to have a single minded focus when doing something, consequences be damned and while that is a good thing sometimes other times like with house elves it's a very bad thing."

"How is freeing house elves a bad thing?" Hermione asked her rage approaching new highs. Bellatrix looked at the rage filled girl and stretched out rather negligently across the couch and said "Do you know why House elves where enslaved to begin with?"

Hermione huffed a said "no I can't find anything about it in any of the books I've read." Bellatrix let out a chuckle and said "Fine I'll tell you why house elves were enslaved (1). During the first goblin rebellion the house elves as they are now know sided with the goblins. They alone are the reason why the wizarding population is so low. They committed systematic genocide of wizarding kind. We had no defense against them."

"During this time some of the most powerful families where completely and totally destroyed. The ones that survived the war had the title most ancient and noble tacked on to the name."

"Through some rather shady dealing by the goblins the house elves where enslaved to the surviving families more or less as a fail safe so that they could not rise up to completely destroy us later on."

"The reason that house elves get abused in most cases is because wizards still very much remember what was done and the story of what happened is passed down to future generations. So you quest is futile. No wizard is dumb enough to free the very thing that damn near caused wizarding kind to go extinct. In other cases such as with Malfoy he's is just an evil bastard and enjoys hurting people who can not fight back"

Bellatrix looked back at the now gapping Hermione and said "Anyway back to the task at hand. I will make you worthy of Harry and strong enough to be first wife. In this trunk I have little over a year teach you everything you need to know. So let's get down to business."

Bellatrix's evil grin was back full blast and she said "Lesson One. STRIP!!!"

_Back up top with Harry…_

A strong chill ran up Harry's spine. _Why do I feel as if someone just walked over my grave? _Harry gave a weary glance to the trunk. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Harry shook it off. _Let's see the best time for us to leave would be during Dung's shift after I have to set out a place where we can all hide. I should probably write the goblins about a portkey to one of my vacation homes._

_All this thinking is giving me a headache. I'll do more when mum and Hermione get back._ With this thought in mind Harry put on his PJ's and went to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Around 9am the lid to the trunk slammed open and hit the bottom of Harry's bed, more or less shocking him into the land of wakefulness. As Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, damn near every teenaged boy's wet dream emerged from his trunk in the form of Hermione.

Hermione stretched and took a deep breath "It's so nice to finally breath fresh air again" she then turned to the now drooling Harry and said "Good morning Harry." Harry quickly wiped the drool from his face and said "Wow you've grown Hermione."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and looked at herself "Really I don't see much of a difference." Harry looked at Hermione as if she was crazy and he said "You're joking right?"

Hermione was about 5'7" with a slight athletic build and a full C cup with her bushy hair now falling to mid back in soft yet wild curls. And to top it all of she was wearing a short pale yellow sun dress. Hermione stared at Harry a bit and said" I guess I changed some because of the potions your mum gave me"

"Potions?" Harry asked "Why would she give you potions?" Hermione answered "She actually knew what spell had hit me so she was able to completely heal me. Now I don't have to worry about my ribcage caving in on me some day. And as it turns out I wasn't as healthy as I thought I was."

"Now let's get our outing planned and send off the invitations." She said and Harry nodded. About three hours later Harry and Hermione a finalized their plans and were waiting out Kingsley's shift to get moving.

"Harry, I'm going to call my parents tell them that we will be having company, make sure to bring your invisibility cloak." Harry nodded and said "No problem, and don't forget to do your glamour charm." Hermione nodded, and then went down stairs to call her parents.

A few minutes later Hermione retuned and said "Ok everything is set now we just have to wait for Kingsley to leave and we can send out the letters." Harry took a seat by the window and kept stealing glances at Hermione.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked at Harry "What would you say if I said I really would like to kiss you right now." Hermione's soft and innocent smile turned positively wicked and she said in a tone that caused Harry's pants to become a little uncomfortable "I'd ask what you were waiting for?"

At first Harry was shocked, but shock quickly gave way to arousal as he moved across the room and kissed Hermione with all the passion he could muster. Eventually he had maneuvered himself between Hermione's legs and pushed her against a wall while slowly grinding into her.

Hermione broke away from the kiss and said in a husky whisper "Harry as much as I want to continue we have plans today." Harry growled a bit at that and started to kiss a nibble his way down her throat. Hermione moaned and she said "Damn it Harry… We have to stop."

Harry continued to ignore Hermione, eventually she gave up and they had a rather intense snogging session. When they finally broke apart it was about one, and well into Dung's shift. "Hermione?" Harry asked "Hmm…"she answered. "I think we should do this again and frequently" Harry replied.

Hermione just laughed and said "Don't think this gets you out of meeting my parents." Harry pouted a bit at this and she just shrugged and said "Come on and send the letters so we can leave."

Harry rather reluctantly left Hermione embrace and sent Hedwig off with the letters for Gringotts, Daphne, and Blaise. He then donned his invisibility cloak and Hermione did her glamour and they left going through his back yard, down two blocks and then Harry apperated them to the muggle side of the leaky cauldron.

Hermione hailed the Night bus and soon they found themselves in a block away from the of the Grangers residence. Harry took off the cloak and shrunk it and put it in his pocket. Harry was wearing a black Armani suit with a silk emerald shirt with the top two buttons undone.

Hermione fussed over Harry for a bit then they trekked toward Hermione's house. Hermione unlocked the door and called out "Mum, Da you here?!"

"We're here sweetie." Hermione mother answered. "Now what was so important that you wanted to make sure that both me and your father where here?" She asked as they came to a stop in front of Hermione and Harry.

"Mum, Da this is Harry." Harry greeted them and shook their hands "…and I have something to tell you. You see, I've had an interesting few days. Do you mind if we moved into the living room. I have a feeling this is going to take awhile."

Hermione's parents nodded and they all headed to the living room. Hermione dropped the glamour and her mother gasped as her father gapped at her." What happened and how?" her mother asked.

"That's what I'm about to tell you" Hermione answered while Harry prepared his invisibility cloak for immediate use. Hermione took a deep breath and told her parent everything.

At the part about marriages to Harry Hermione's father had to be stunned to prevent injury to Harry's person. Hermione bound him to a chair, woke him up, and continued. Once it was all over Hermione's mother just sat there and stared at Harry and Hermione.

While her father said "Why couldn't you do what most girls do, you know, bring home a boyfriend, date for a while, and then have a long engagement before marrying him and only him?"

Hermione shrugged and said "In case you have forgotten I have never been a normal girl." Her mother just nodded at this and said "I'm not exactly sure what to think about this. But I know that once you have decided to do something nothing will stop you. Harry if you hurt my baby I swear nothing on this earth will stop me from destroying you. Understand?"

Harry gulped and said "I would never willfully hurt Hermione." Then he chuckled a bit and said "If anything I probably have more to fear from Hermione and my other fiancés. Not to mention what my mum would do to me."

Hermione nodded and said "Your right, I'm not sure if you realize just who your other fiancés are." "What do you mean by that?" Harry asked. Hermione gave Harry an almost piteous look and said "Just how much do you know about Blaise and Daphne?"

"I know they are both in Slytherin and they're both are like right behind you and Padma grade wise other that that I don't know who they are." Harry answered. Hermione just patted Harry's hand and said "Harry, Daphne is the undisputed queen of Slytherin. Not even Pansy will come out against her. And Blaise might as well be but since she, like the rest of her family, is neutral in all things.

"Your marriage will give you great deal of power in Slytherin especially if you can make Daphne and Blaise come out against Draco. Blaise in particular since she has gotten a reputation for being rather brutal in her dealing with her peers. No one in their right mind would directly oppose them and by default you."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and said "But where does that leave you? You know just as well as I do that our marriage won't remain secret for long" Hermione smirked and said "You don't have to worry about me Harry. I'll be just fine."

_Greengrass manor…_

A strong shiver ran up the spines of both Blaise and Daphne. Just then Hedwig swooped in and stuck her leg out to them. Daphne untied the letters and tossed Blaise hers as Hedwig waited on the window sill.

"What do you suppose she's waiting for?" Daphne asked. "A response of course" Blaise answered. They opened their letters (AN: the letters are the same just switch the names):

_**Dear Daphne,**_

_**On July 21, I will meet you and my other betrothed in Gringotts at 10am. Ask for Griphook tell him that you are with the Potter party. Be prepared to walk a lot and blend with the muggles. We will be doing most of our shopping in the muggle world and a bit in the wizarding. If you are unsure how to dress for this be sure to write me back so I can bring something for you to change into.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

"What do you think we should do? I never took muggle studies so I wouldn't know how to dress and he is paying for every thing…." Daphne trailed off. Blaise shrugged and said "Why not, his fashion sense can't be that bad and we can always transfigure it if it is." Daphne nodded in agreement.

_July 20th 9:45am_

Daphne and Blaise tumbled gracefully from the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. They made their way to Gringotts and asked for Griphook. Griphook came and they said they were with the Potter Party.

Griphook nodded and motioned for them to follow him. Inside the room there was a man and two women. The woman on the left had long wild curly brown hair and was wearing a tight blue tank top, with a pair of low rise jeans, which showed her bit of her toned stomach and some blue and white trainers.

The woman on the right was really tall about 5'11". She had long black hair that fell right below her butt and was wearing fitted black boot cut dress pants and a dark blue-violet dress shirt and low heel black boots. The man had baggy black jeans on with a red tank top and black and red trainers. All of them had plain black robes on top of what they were wearing.

The man started to speak "Hello Daphne, Blaise. In case you where wondering, I'm Harry Potter. The lady to my right and your left is Hermione Granger and the lady to my left is BB. We have a lot to discuss so make yourselves comfortable."

That's it for now. Sorry for taking so long but I had a lot on my plate. I just recently got back to my computer long enough for me update. So I hope you all like and remember to review. Reviewing is the only way to remind me to update sometimes. Thanks for sticking with me for this long.

1- I remember seeing this explanation another story but its been so long since I read it I can't give credit to the author so if anyone know the story it came from just tell me and I'll give credit to the author.

Happy New Year Everyone!!!

Tigra18


	21. Weasley’s and Things

Speech "Blah"

Thought _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Weasley's and Things

Arthur Weasley was not normally an angry man but when he received not one but two notifications that his family was being investigated not only by Gringotts but by the MLE for extortion, one tended to become quite upset.

Arthur flooed home and called a family meeting. All the Weasley were there, except Percy. Arthur sat them all at the table and said "Weasley's we have a problem."

"Why what's going on dad?" Charlie asked. Arthur rubbed at the bridge of his nose and said "Would someone like to explain why we are being investigated by Gringotts and the MLE for extortion of the Potter family's fortune?!"

WHAT?!!! They all shouted. Well the innocent Weasley did any way. Ron, Ginny and Molly paled dramatically before they started sputtering obscenities with the rest of their family.

But it was a bit too late, Arthur had already noticed their immediate reaction. He bound them to their chairs and said "What did you do?" Thus all there dirty little secretes came out.

* * *

_On to Gringotts…_

Harry looked at the ladies sitting before him and whispered into Bellatrix's ear. "They look a tad nervous." Bellatrix smirked and said "When you have a reputation like yours, what did you think would happen?"

Harry let out a chuckle then wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. He then looked Daphne and Blaise in the eye and said "I bet your wondering what we have to discuss that I would need to do it in Gringotts of all places. Right?"

Daphne and Blaise nodded. Harry, Bellatrix, and Hermione took seats directly in front of the girls. Harry started "There are parties that seem to have an unnatural interest in my day to day activities."

"The most obvious being Voldemort but the most troublesome being Headmaster Dumbledore." Blaise interrupted at this and said "Why would the headmaster be interested in what you do day to day?"

Harry answered "It is not very well known but he is the leader of an organization called the order of the phoenix. Despite the fact that there were people that were appointed by my parents in the event of their deaths. The headmaster has taken it upon his self to run my family business without my knowledge or my consent."

"I recently found out about theses dealing and the matters are being taken care of as we speak." Blaise nodded in understanding and Harry went back to his original topic. "Ok." He began "Because of the said parties I have had to take more covert means to go about my everyday activities."

Hermione picked up the conversation from there "With this being the case we have decided that this trip will be extended by three days. Today we will be going shopping as planned in the muggle world. We will also be making your passports and getting you plane tickets."

Tonight you will notify your parents that you will be spending the rest of the summer with your fiancé and the other betrothed. If they are worried about a chaperon that is what BB is here for."

You will have all day tomorrow to prepare for our trip. The day after tomorrow you will be here by 9:30am ready to leave. Any questions?" Blaise looked at Daphne and Daphne shook he head no and then shrugged. Blaise arched an eyebrow and said. "I understand why we are here but why are you here Granger."

Bellatrix smirked as Harry quirked an eyebrow and Hermione said "and here I thought you were more observant than I gave you credit for. I am Harry's betrothed for the Potter line."

Daphne had an inkling that this was the case already but decided to play along with Blaise as their eyebrows disappeared into their hairlines. Harry began to laugh and said in between his chuckles "Now that that's out of they way lets get you both dressed and into muggle London."

Hermione stood up and grabbed Daphne and Blaise's hands and said with a smile "Follow me ladies." Hermione lead them to any adjoining room shut the door and let them sit in one of the chairs in the room.

Hermione began to speak as she looked at Blaise and Daphne and smirked. "Alright I'm going to lay out some ground rules fro the two of you for the duration of this outing."

"First you will keep your wand hidden at all times. In fact forget you even have a wand for this outing you will not need it. Second be mindful of where you are and who you are near at all times."

"Third my word is law the only person that can over rule me is Harry and highly doubt he will." At this Blaise got an indignant look on he face and stood up shouting "Who the hell do you think you are mudblood-" Her words were brutally cut off since Hermione had choke slammed the girl into the wall.

Daphne moved to help only to find her self at the business end of Hermione's wand. Hermione said "Sit down Daphne and you will be rewarded later should you behave" she then turned to look at the girl she still had pinned to the wall struggling in her grip and said "But just as easily as you can be rewarded you will be punished."

Hermione tighten her grip on Blaise and threw her onto another chair then said "You will learn your place and quickly. Or I swear to you there will be no force in this world or other wise that can protect you from me."

Daphne paled somewhat at that as she watched Blaise's battle to regain her breath. Hermione walked over to a pile of cloth that was in the corner and called out. "Daphne, come here so I can figure out your size."

Daphne quickly made her way to Hermione's side while ignoring Blaise's glare. Hermione smirked at Daphne's eagerness to obey, but was not even close to trusting the girl. After all one does not become the undisputed queen of Slytherin with out being viscous in some way.

Hermione then went through the motions of picking out something similar to what both her and Harry were wearing. Eventually she let Daphne choose whether or not she wanted a skirt or jeans. When it was all said and done Daphne was wearing a light tan tank top and a just above the knee length denim skirt with tan and white trainers.

The process was just about the same with Blaise except with a bit more complaining on Blaise's part. Which eventually led to her being silencioed by Hermione. Blaise was in a black tank top and low rise fitted boot cut jeans black trainers.

Once both girls where dressed Hermione handed them both plain black robes, and they went back out to Harry and BB. Harry nodded in approval at Hermione's taste and said "Ok ladies once we leave this office put you hoods up and keep them up until we reach the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron."

All the ladies nodded in understanding and then moved to follow Harry out the door with Hermione moving up to be on Harry's left side since Bellatrix was in front on his right. They moved through the halls a silent as can be and stuck to the shadows once they were outside of Gringotts and until the made it out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione took the lead and navigated everyone to her car. Once there she unlocked the doors and told everyone to get in. Harry was in the front with Hermione and Bellatrix took back seat window on the passengers side. Blaise ended up in the middle with Daphne on her other side.

As the car started Harry took off his robe and everyone else followed suit. Hermione took off to one of the biggest malls in London and so began the shopping spree of the century that would give Harry nightmares for years to come.

* * *

_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters_

To put it simply, the HQ was in chaos. There were members being sued and representatives being fired and replaced. No one could make heads or tails of what was going on and the only person who could make sense of it all was one Harry Potter.

The only problem with that is no one could find him, and his family had somehow managed to leave the country presumably with Harry in tow without their knowledge. Dumbledore sat at the table in the kitchen watching as everyone was yelling, and shouting with the occasionally hex being thrown.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and raised his wand in the air and BANG!!! Everyone immediately settled down and looked to the old man. Dumbledore stood up and just as he was about the address the crowd of people seated before him the house began to shimmer.

Everyone looked around thinking that the wards had been compromised and prepared to disapperate from the building just incase. Then everyone, except Remus and Tonks, was lifted up and tossed out of the front door of the house

Tonks and Remus ran to the front door and looked at the people that had landed in a undignified heap on top of the Headmaster and they along with everyone else could only think one thing. _Harry did this. I just know it._

* * *

I'm back people, did ya miss me? I've been really busy lately with class as well as planning my wedding so think of this as a teaser chapter. We'll go into depth in the next chapter but just so you know I still have no plans to stop writing this story it's just going to be awhile between updates. Thanks a lots people and I'll see you next time.

Happy Reading Everyone and Remember to Review!!!!

Tigra18


	22. Make It Right

Speech "Blah"

Thought _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Make It Right

* * *

Hermione parked in front of the mall and everyone piled out of the car leaving their robes behind. Harry looked at the mall and turned to Hermione. "Is it always this empty?" He asked. 

Hermione shook her head no and said "No it just a bit early for people. After all its only 11am and it is a week day; so most people are at work." Harry nodded in understanding and tuned to the others.

"Ok," He started "We need a game plan before we go in here, because as you can see this place is huge. So for today we are only going to be getting clothing. Once I know for sure I can guarantee your safety we will come back for a more leisurely visit."

Everyone nodded and Harry continued " Since I know this will take a while I want you to know that I will spare no expense to make damn sure my future brides have a full and proper wardrobe but today I will be limiting you all to a casual one with a few formal pieces. Understand?"

They nodded again "Luckily I have set up and appointment at Marks and Spencer's with their style consultants for all of us." Harry let out a sigh "So if I'm lucky we'll be out before dark."

Hermione looked at Harry and said "When did you have time to set up this?" Harry smirked and said "Money and goblins. Don't cha just love that combo? I swear that can get anything done."

Hermione laughed and said "I bet I don't want to know the specifics of the said arrangement" Harry smiled big and said "Nope." Then he grabbed Hermione around the waist.

Hermione in turn grabbed Daphne's hand and laced their fingers. Daphne immediately knew what was going on and snuggled onto Hermione's arm and stuck her tongue out at Blaise.

Harry quirked and eyebrow at this and Harry whispered in to Hermione's ear "Did something happen that I should be worried about?" Hermione answered "Blaise and I had a brief altercation in the changing room."

Harry shrugged and said "Does that mean that I have to ignore her?" Hermione said "No, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice." Harry let out a chuckle and looked at his watch.

"Alright ladies!" Harry paused to reach out and grab Blaise's hand. "Let go shopping!! …Preferably before we are late to our appointment." And he dragged everyone inside with a very amused Bellatrix following behind.

_**Back with the Order…**_

The order had finally picked themselves of the floor and subsequently off the headmaster while turning questioning glances at both, the headmaster as well as Tonks and Remus. Albus dusted off his robes and tried to reenter the house only to get repelled again.

Tonks finally voiced the question everyone was wondering "What going on sir?"

Albus sighed and said "It seems that in the event of Sirius death the wards have reset themselves to not let in anyone not keyed to the original wards."

"So you Tonks are by birth are allowed and Remus is allowed since he was keyed to the wards by Sirius before I had asked for his permission to have the Order meet here. At least that is what I hope is going on."

Remus asked "What do you mean by you hope that's what is going on?" Albus answered "Exactly what I said, I hope that it is just the wards natural reaction to Sirius death but it could also mean that there is a new head of Black."

"If this is the case I believe it mandatory for us to find out immediately who it is so we may act accordingly." He finished. Tonks asked "What do you mean by act accordingly."

Albus answered "The Black family has many dark artifacts that should not be given to any potential death eaters if this turns out to be the case. Tonks you will destroy the said artifacts so that they do not fall into the wrong hands."

Tonks said "I can't do that sir. I may have been allowed to stay in the house because of my blood but I am still not a part of the Black family and the magic will most likely be sensitive to the said fact and hurt me very badly in defense."

"Then there is the whole fact that the Black family, including Sirius, was extremely paranoid. So, I highly doubt anything of true value will even be in the house it would probably go back to the family vault and I have no way to into that."

"Not to mention that fact that if there is a new head of black, I take preference to them not being alerted that I exist let alone that I am acting against them since it would be very dangerous for me should they turn out to be a death eater."

Albus let out a disappointed sigh and said "Very well Nymphadora, I understand." He turned to look at everyone and said "I would normally call this meeting to a close but we have a great deal of things to speak about so everyone is to come to Hogwarts so we can finish this meeting. By the way has anyone seen Severus?"

_**Voldemort HQ…**_

Severus was in a lot of pain. Not only had his face not fully healed from Hedwig's attack but he had also made the mistake of pissing of Bellatrix the night before. Severus groaned as he tried to pick himself off the floor. _Damn you woman just wait until I get out of here. I swear I'll get you back for this He thought._

_**Flashback…**_

"**Bellatrix if I didn't know any better I'd say you purposely trying to sabotage this potion. But I suppose that you time in Azkaban eroded more that just your body." Severus drawled.**

**Severus realized his mistake a tad too late when Bellatrix turned around and shouted "CRUCIO!!" Severus hit the ground hard biting his tongue so as to not give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Eventually Bellatrix got bored with his groans of pain and stunned him.**

_**End Flashback…**_

Severus picked himself off the ground and tried to walk out the door. Key word of the day is 'tried'. The minute he grabbed the door handle he was flung back hard. Severus crashed into a shelf causing the ingredients on it to fall into the cauldron that held the still simmering potion they were working on.

Severus eyes widened almost comically at the violently bubbling concotion and shouted "OH SHI--!!" **BOOM!!! **The potion exploded causing a chain reaction with all the other potions in the lab.

There was no escape from the storm of fire and potions Severus was caught in. Eventually the explosions forced the doors to the potions lab to explode outward and into the hall way.

The death eater that had been patrolling that hallway came running only to find a blackened pile of goop. The alarm was sounded and Voldemort strode through the crowd that had gathered around the former potions lab.

Upon realizing that the goop was Severus, Voldemort looked around at the gathered Death eaters and shouted. "WHERE IS BELLATRIX?!!!" One of the death eaters that was standing near the edge answered "I saw her return to her chamber last night my lord. She is most likely asleep I will retrieve her, my lord."

Voldemort nodded and said "be quick about it." The death eater took off running toward Bellatrix's chambers.

_**Back to the Shopping Trip…**_

Much to Harry's horror (for his hormones anyway) and his mother's amusement the girls had unanimously decided that they should start with swim suits first and build their wardrobes after that.

They had pushed Harry into a chair near the women's dressing room and were taking turns coming out and showing off the particularly risky choices in swim wear. Bellatrix who had taken a seat next to Harry said "Well, I certainly say that they defiantly want your attention, but I do believe Daphne wants Hermione's attention more than yours."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and said "Why do you think that?" Bellatrix answered with her own quirked eyebrow and said "Not every witch actually wants a wizard Harry. And haven't you noticed that she is timing when she comes out to more or less directly coincide with when Hermione is retuning to the stalls. She wants Hermione to see her just as much if not more than she wants you to see her."

"So you're saying Daphne is lesbian or bisexual? Ok, then even if she was why would she be going after Hermione and breaking away from Blaise? Wouldn't make more sense to stick with the one she knows and go against Hermione."

Bellatrix answered "Not really, she is Slytherin through and through and she knows that Hermione will hold a higher position in the marriage. That and Hermione has already begun to assert her authority over the other two."

"Blaise may be able to make her life a living hell while they are in school but school doesn't last forever and Daphne is planning for the long haul."

Just then something in Bellatrix's pocket began to vibrate. Bellatrix smirked and leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead. "It's seems someone has had an accident in the potions lab. I should go before someone finds out that I'm not is my room" Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix made her way to the door and just before she left she called over her shoulder "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't." Harry's eye began to twitch and he called back "What wouldn't you do?!" Bellatrix winked and said "Try everything and I'll tell you after the fact whether or not I would actually have done it."

Harry groaned and said "That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Just then Hermione called out "I think we have gone through enough swim suits to pick which ones we like. So now I do believe its Harry's turn."

Harry turned to the girls and gulped and thought _Mum you totally set me up…_

_**Back with the Weasley's…**_

Arthur was not pleased. If fact he was beyond not pleased, He was absolutely livid. For the last hour in a half he had been interrogating his wife and youngest children, and He just could not believe the things that were coming out of their mouths.

Arthur sat down heavily in his chair and turned to the only other people who knew Harry personally, the twins. He said "How do we fix this with out our family being dragged through the mud?"

The twins who were just a livid as their father said "We don't know dad. We can try to write Harry but he probably thinks we all in on this."

Bill looked at his family and said to his father "We can always set up an appointment at Gringotts to try to straiten this out. Harry knows that the goblins don't allow magic there so he would feel relatively safe there. All I know is that the sooner we speak with him the better it will be for us."

Charlie nodded and said "He's right. If we take any longer to get in contact with him he'll think we were all in on it and Merlin forbid we wait until the school year starts again to speak with him."

Arthur slouched in his chair then put his head into his hands and let out a huge sigh. Then he stood for his chair and glared at the traitorous Weasley's amongst them. Arthur began to speak "Bill, I want you to go to Gringotts and set up and appointment at Harry's earliest convenience."

"Charlie, you are to stay here with Fred and George to make sure they (pointing at Molly, Ginny and Ron) stay put. I will go to the ministry and speak with Madam Bones. Hopefully this can be settled quietly."

Arthur stomped up to the still bound and gagged Weasleys and said "I won't even pretend to understand why you have brought such shame upon this family but I will not allow you to destroy all that this family stands for with your petty ideals and goals"

He turned away and added in a sad voice "I expected more from you. You have greatly disappointed me." He quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes and flooed to the ministry.

The twins waited until their father was gone and walked in front of Molly, Ginny and Ron. Fred started "We were planning to use this on the Dursley's." "But…" George cut in "I doubt if Harry will mind if we spread the wealth."

Charlie who had been watching this play out took a rather interesting stance to this. He got a book went into the living room and proceeded to cast a silencing bubble around him. All the while thinking _hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil._

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers I hope you all enjoyed this!!! Remember to review.

Tigra18


	23. Change is Coming

Speech "Blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Change is Coming

* * *

As Harry changed into his trunks he was thinking hard about what Bellatrix said about Daphne. _Daphne will cause problems if left unchecked. I will have to speak with Hermione about this but I'll be damned if infighting will make this marriage any more uncomfortable then it has to be. _

Harry tied the draw string and exited the stall where his betrothed and their stylist let out a few cat calls and whistles. Harry blushed and glanced around at his betrothed.

Daphne had firmly snuggled into Hermione side as Blaise glared at her and Hermione just looked indifferent at the whole situation. Harry scowled and quickly returned to the stall.

_Yes, Harry thought. I will have to fix this long before it becomes a serious problem…_

_**Ministry Madam Bones Office…**_

Amelia wasn't quite sure what to make of Arthur's story. Sure, she believed him as he had told her under ministry approved truth serum, but still she, like Arthur, just could not believe what was being said.

"Arthur…" she began "I honestly don't know how to get you out of this without going to trial. Unless you can speak with Harry very soon, I will have to arrest those three."

"And Even if you could speak with Harry attempting line theft as Molly and Ginny were attempting to do is a very serious offense. I would still have to bring them in just to find out just how deep their transgressions go" She finished.

Arthur sighed and said "All that I ask is that you wait until I can speak with Harry before you decided to bring them in. Please Amelia, our good name… is all we have if that can no longer be trusted I don't know what we'll do."

Amelia leaned back in her chair and said "Hurry up then Arthur. We must settle this matter as soon as possible. Arthur nodded and left the office.

Just as Arthur left Amelia's fire place glowed green. Tonks' head appeared and she said "I need an interrogation room."

_**Meanwhile at Gringotts…**_

Bill went straight to his supervisor's office. "Sir?" Bill called out to the goblin sitting behind the desk. The goblin looked up and bade him to enter.

Locklip was his name and he cast a questioning look at the curse breaker. "Sir" Bill began again "I have a matter of great importance that I hope you can help me with.

Locklip quirked and eyebrow and said "Well go on, speak." Bill nodded and said "My family has run into a few problems with the current Potter heir and I was hoping to set up and appointment with him here to alleviate some of the misconceptions between us."

"Misconceptions?" Locklip questioned. Bill nodded and said "Yes, misconceptions. We have recently uncovered that a grave injustice has been brought upon him by members of our family."

"We would like a chance to explain things to him less he believe we all committed these acts against him" Bill finished. Locklip look at Bill then said "I will set it up and notify you of the time and place of the said meeting."

Bill nodded and bowed to the goblin at the desk and said "Thank you very much for this opportunity Sir." Locklip dismissed him and went back to his work and Bill went back to the Burrow.

_**Back with the Dursley's…**_

The Dursleys were not quite sure what to make of their surroundings. Seeing as how Bellatrix simply grabbed all of them and apperated them to the airport.

_**Flashback…**_

Around 7am the Dursleys had been sitting in the living room since it seemed as if Harry had no intention of coming out of his room that morning. Suddenly they heard all the lock on his door opening at once.

The Dursleys glanced nervously at the stairwell and saw Bellatrix come down. She stopped in front of them and said "You are no longer needed." The Dursleys began to shake in terror at her words.

Bellatrix grinned at their reactions and said "Unfortunately, Harry will not allow me to kill you. He said something about not sinking to their level no matter how much they deserved it."

"Stand up" she ordered. They immediately complied and Bellatrix grabbed them. She then apperated them to the airport. She looked down at the tickets she had pulled out of her pocket and dragged them to a particular counter. She shoved the tickets into Petunia hands along with a small carryon duffle bag and left.

_**End Flashback**_

Petunia looked down at the ticket and said "Alright then, let's get going then. I rather not see what happen if when choose to disobey." Vernon grudgingly nodded and moved to followed to follow his wife and child.

They found their way to their plane and found that it was to Canada. The Attendant asked for their passports & tickets and the Dursleys gasped as their passports materialized in their pockets.

They handed their passports and tickets to her and boarded they plane. That was the last anyone heard from the Dursleys.

_**Hogwarts Order of the Phoenix meeting…**_

Dumbledore had expanded his office and sent all of the portraits out of their frames. With a wave of his wand He called the order to order. Everyone had conjured chairs to sit in and they looked to the headmaster.

He cleared his throat and said "I'm sure you all are wondering what is going on and I do believe I have an answer."

A random order member shouted "Well get on with it sir, what going on?" Albus let out a sigh and said "I believe that Harry is being misled by the goblins in charge of his finances."

"When I last spoke with Harry he voiced his displeasure at not being notified or trained to handle his finances himself so he is letting the goblins run his finances for him" He finished.

"In is own words he told me that the goblin had told him of discrepancies in his account so he was giving them free reign to do what ever it took to set them right."

McGonagall being the most logical one there said "That doesn't make sense Albus. The Potter vaults are some of their largest vaults in the bank. It would not do for them to try to cheat Harry out of money. Besides from the look of things it looks like they are trying to get his money back."

"So, Albus what exactly have you been keeping from us that now has us in such severe legal troubles with the current Potter heir?" She finished and the rest of the order murmured in agreement.

Albus seethed underneath his calm facade and said "I'm afraid, Minerva I don't know what you mean. I have done nothing that was not for the good of our cause or against the safety and well being of Mr. Potter."

Tonks said "You still didn't answer the question." Tonks and Shakbolt shared a look a Shakbolt gave a quick nod in her direction.

"So, I'll ask again. What did you do to Harry that such drastic things are happening as a result?" She, Shakbolt and Moody who had caught their glances fingered their wands.

Albus stood and started to pace and slowly to edge his way to where Fawks was. Fawks who realized what was happening flew to McGonagall's shoulder.

_Damn_ was the last thought Albus had before he was hit with a multitude of stunners. Moody and Shakbolt bound him auror style and Tonks fire called Amelia.

When she dragged herself back out she said "Ok, I'm going to get down to the Auror head quarters and make sure that we have a room that can hold him. I'll fire call from the interrogation room and you can bring him through that way. Let's try to make this as discrete as possible."

_**Back with Voldemort…**_

Voldemort sat in his chair and watched as Bellatrix made her way into the room. He eyed her for a minute and said "You look healthy Bella, exceptionally so at that."

Bellatrix groveled like a good little death eater and said "Thank you my Lord. I have been brewing some potions to restore me to my former glory. So far the results have been slow in coming but, I believe it is worth the wait."

Voldemort nodded and said "Good, and Bella?" "Yes, my lord" "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Severus would you?" Bellatrix furrowed her brow and said "Something happened to Severus?"

Voldemort replied "Yes, Severus was killed this morning in a potions accident. I believe I had assigned both you and him to work on the potions in that room. So, why where you not there to help prevent this?"

Bellatrix replied "I left him last night in the potions lab. He said he wished to work alone, for my input was neither needed nor appreciated. Since he was still in there this morning I suppose he simply chose not to wake me. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and screamed "LIAR!!!CRUCIO!!!"

Bellatrix fell to the ground screaming until he released the curse and she whimpered out "Why are you displeased with me, I have done nothing but what you have asked of me."

Voldemort yelled "CRUCIO!!! Do you take me for a fool Bellatrix?! I know that you have been up to something for Severus reported directly to me of your continued mishaps in the lab, and I felt the wards on that trunk we made activate. You are the only person who aside from me can get in to that trunk."

"Where is the trunk Bellatrix?!" he released the curse and waited for her to answer. Bellatrix cried out "I swear to you my lord the trunk is in my manor. The day I went to the manor, I was going simply to make sure it was still there."

I have been using it to brew my restoration potions. As for my mishaps in the lab those were not of my own making. My Lord, Severus chose to continually ignore me in favor of doing things his way this caused conflicts within the potion thus the continual failures."

Voldemort glared at Bellatrix and Bellatrix tried not to squirm under his intense scrutiny then he said "show me the trunk…"

_**The Burrow…**_

Arthur was not sure what to make of the scene he walked into once he returned from the Ministry. The Twins had somehow managed to stick Molly, Ginny, and Ron to the ceiling and they were randomly tossing spells at them.

At the moment the looked to be tarred with yellow and blue feathers stuck to them. And all of their visible skin was rapidly shifting color ranging from poke dot spots to neon green.

Every so often the twins would reference a smallish red book they were holding and shot another spell that would cause a somewhat violent reaction with tar like substance on their bodies. Charlie was sitting on the couch seemingly oblivious to the whole thing.

Arthur cleared his throat and said "Do I even want to know what is going on here?" The twins whispered amongst them selves and said "Nope." Arthur just shook his head and said "Please get them cleaned up I have to bring them to the ministry for questioning."

He then went and sat next to Charlie and said "Good Book?" Charlie looked up while blinking owlishly and said "Absolutely fascinating." Arthur laughed and said "Don't ever change son."

* * *

Thanks for reading and remember to review 

Tigra18


	24. You're Outta Here!

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

You're Outta Here!!

_**At the Mall…**_

Hermione noticed Harry's scowl and quickly figured out what it was about. She turned to their stylist and said "I think its time for some casual and formal wear could you please get stared on picking out a few things for all of us?"

The stylist nodded and quickly gathered up her assistants and left. Once Hermione was sure that they were gone. She called out to Harry. "You might as well stay in there since we will be starting on your wardrobe first." Harry groaned and said "Fine have it your way."

Hermione looked around to make sure that they were alone and stuck her hand into Daphne's hair and then dragged Blaise close to her side and put her arm around her. She then tugged Daphne's hair to make her look up at her, and pushed Blaise's head close enough to her that she could feel her breath on her skin and said in a low whisper "Before this day is over you will yield to me."

Daphne just let out a low whine while Blaise huffed and said "you wish." Hermione smirked at that and leaned up so that she could whisper in her ear and said "I won't have you causing problems or making this union any more difficult that it has to be. I will break you if I have to."

Blaise snorted and said "I doubt that, you can't do any thing to me. Harry wouldn't let you." Hermione scanned the area again then moved her arm to circle Blaise's waist and pulled the girl tight to her side and said "Do you honestly believe that Harry will take your word over mine?"

Blaise gasped as Hermione's hand slide down her side and moved toward her center and simply hovered there for a moment and she said to Hermione "You wouldn't dare." Hermione smirked again and said "I dare."

She then unbuttoned Blaise's jeans and shoved her hand into Blaise's panties and began to roughly finger her. Blaise tried to struggle, but Hermione's grip held strong and soon she was simply struggling to hold in her moans.

Harry got fed up with waiting in the stall and came out to see what the girls were up to and just as he opened the curtain Hermione blew into Blaise's ear and said "Oh you'll be fun to break." Blaise came hard stifling her scream into Hermione's neck and Daphne who had been pleasuring herself did the same few seconds later.

Harry looked at Hermione with shocked and curious eyes while Hermione stared back like nothing was out of the ordinary. She then smiled and yanked her hand out of Blaise's pants and put the used fingers into Daphne's over eager mouth and said "Alright there Harry?"

Harry eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he croaked out "Y...Yeah" and he darted back into the stall and quickly closed the curtains. He heard Hermione's fingers pop out of Daphne's mouth and the only think he could think of was _it seems Hermione has things under control after all no need to worry,_ _but it would be nice if she gave me a warning._

Harry looked down at his ragging hard on and thought_ Oh you are so going to pay for this later Hermione._

_**Back with Voldemort…**_

Voldemort followed Bellatrix back to her room and allowed her to lead him into the connector trunk Bellatrix had. Bellatrix looked around and held in her sigh of relief as they entered the trunk. _Thank Merlin I remembered to clean this place up._

Voldemort looked around then made a bee line to the potion's lab and like she said there were some restoration potions brewing in all the cauldrons except one. In that one there was a violently bubbling concoction that was giving off the most putrid of smells.

Voldemort scrunched up his snake like face at the potion and said "What is that?" _ SHIT!! _ _I knew I was forgetting about something. _ Bellatrix quickly composed herself and said "When Severus refused my help I went about finding my own solution to the Potter problem."

"At present this is what I have come up with. It is by no means finished but I believe that I'm on the right track." Voldemort nodded at the explanation and went back to examining the rest of the trunk. Bellatrix gave herself a mental on the back for her timely response because that potion by no means was ever meant for Harry.

**Flashback**

**2 weeks ago trunk time**

"Mum? Harry asked. "Yes, Harry" she answered. "Do you know any details about how riddle got his body back?" Harry asked. Bellatrix frowned and she said "No, but I think there might be a copy the ritual somewhere in here. Why?"

Harry got a thoughtful expression on his face and he said "Do you think if we find that ritual we could reverse engineer it to destroy his body?" Bellatrix got a big grin on her face, and then she grabbed Harry's face and gave him a kiss on the forehead and said "That's my boy."

She let go then grabbed Hermione who had been silent through all of this and dragged her into the library to hopefully find something on the ritual in there. Harry shook his head at her antics and quickly moved to follow.

**End flashback**

Voldemort finished his tour of the trunk and turned to face Bellatrix and said something that chilled Bellatrix o her very core. He said "Bella", "Yes my, lord?" she answered.

He continued "The restoration potions revitalized all of you correct?" Bellatrix answered wearily "Yes, my lord." Voldemort smiled and said "Then I do believe its time we tried for another heir."

_**The Ministry…**_

Dumbledore work up chained to an uncomfortable metal chair. He jiggled his chains a bit to tried to get them off with some wand less magic and when they didn't come off he let out a sigh.

Tonks let out a mirthless laugh at his plight and said "What is your name?" Dumbledore immediately said "**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Then his eyes widened in realization.**

**Tonks smiled and said "Yes as of five second ago the truth serum has taken effect. So tell me Dumbledore why is Gringotts coming after us?"**

**Dumbledore visibly appeared to struggle for a bit and said "I have been using my access to the Potter family vault to fund various portions of the order of the phoenix as well as to pay for the general upkeep of Harry to the Durleys but I was at no point and time appointed by the Potters or Harry legal guardians as a custodian for Harry's funds." **

**"Therefore now that Gringotts knows that theses were illegal transactions and that Harry was regularly abused, neglected and starved they are trying to get all the funds back." Tonks let out a low whistle and Shakbolt called out their second question "What have you done to Harry Potter". **

**Dumbledore struggled harder at that question and said "I cast the fidelas onto the Potter home and I knew that they had transferred the wards to Peter because I was the only one that could do that for them."**

**"I needed Harry to grow up away form the wizarding world so I arranged for Severus to notify Tom that Peter knew the whereabouts of the Potters. When the Potters had died and Harry was marked I needed Sirius out of the way, therefore I told Hagrid to take Harry from Sirius and bring him to private drive."**

**"I had hoped that Sirius would go into a rage at that and die fighting some death eaters but he just got sent to prison instead. **I knew that Harry wouldn't be treated well but I wanted Harry to have to rely on me once he came to the wizarding world."

"Through his first few years at Hogwarts I continually tested him and planted my spy Mr. Ron Weasley into his circle. Then I found out about the link he shared with Tom, that was strengthened in Harry fourth year because of the ritual."

"But there was a problem, Harry naturally very strong mental defenses so I asked Severus to break them down and leave him vulnerable for attack. I had hoped by Harry's 18th birthday the link between the two of them would have strengthen to the point that if you killed one, both would follow."

"I also helped Mrs. Weasley to dose Harry with love potions since it seemed as if he was going to Ms. Granger as apposed to Ms. Weasley, to secure the transfer of the Potter family fortune into safe hands upon his death since Harry would have been married to Ms. Weasley by his 17th birthday."

Amelia, who had been sitting quietly in the back, gasped and said "You planed on making Harry a martyr." It was a statement not a question but Dumbledore answered "Yes." Amelia shook her head in disbelief then said "administer the antidote." Tonks nodded and did so.

Amelia and said "This gets out to know one until we can get in touch with Mr. Potter. Tonks and Shakbolt you are officially in charge of this investigation and I expect one of you to go over to Gringotts and explain the situation."

She then stood in front of Dumbledore and said "Pray for forgiveness for you will find none here. Take him down to the department of mysteries and ask them to put him in one of their special cells."

Sorry for taking so long to update but no I'm not dead, lol. I hope you liked it and remember to review and tell me what you think. There might be a slight time skip in the next chappie but I'm not sure yet.

Tigra18


	25. Now What Do We Have Here?

Speech "blah"

Thoughts _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Now What do We have Here?

Harry watched as the girl left one by one through his private floo connection in Gringotts. Harry turned to Hermione and said "Well today was interesting." Hermione smiled and said "Indeed it was"

Harry narrowed his eyes and slowly began to back Hermione into a wall and said "And what, pray tell, were you trying to pull today?" Hermione decided to play innocent and said "I've got no clue what you're talking about."

Harry raised his hands and trapped her against the wall and said "I seriously doubt that but as a refresher. You, Blaise, and a very tight pair of jeans." Hermione put her hand to her chin and said "Oh that, well you see Blaise and I had a slight dispute and I handled it in the most diplomatic way possible."

Harry arched an eyebrow and said "You call that the most diplomatic way" Hermione grinned and said "yep". Harry opened his mouth to question her further when Harry heard someone knock on the door.

Harry quickly pulled away from Hermione and called out "Yes." Griphook entered and said "I hope your day hasn't been too eventful because you're not going to believe what has happened while you were away. Follow me."

**Meanwhile in the D.O.M. special holding cells…**

Dumbledore wasn't quite sure what to make of his cell. If you could call it that anyway. He couldn't see, hear, smell or hear anything. It was almost complete and total sensory depravation and to top it all of he felt weak, very weak.

Dumbledore groped around the darkness for a few minutes then he began to realize not only was there sensory deprivation; he was also feeling a slight drain on his magic. Dumbledore then became aware of just how dire his situation was and did something he hadn't done since the peak of Grindewald's reign. He cried.

The unspeakables guarding the cell looked on with a sort of shocked amazement. The cell Dumbledore was in ran on the wizard contained in it to power it. It constantly drained the prisoner's magic and deprived all senses save taste just so they couldn't get in trouble for not feeding them. It also provided the unspeakable full view of the prisoner (think two way mirror).

Back with Harry…

Harry and Hermione followed Griphook to another goblins office and sat down. A few minute later a taller goblin entered and Griphook exited.

Once getting comfortable Harry asked "So what is the situation?" Locklip curled a lip at Harry and said "Lord Potter, it seems that you are an extremely popular commodity these days."

Harry smirked and said "What else is new?" Locklip turned serious and said "Madam Bones of the MLE would like to set up an appointment with you, as would Arthur Weasley. Both have stated that this is a matter of extreme importance and need to speak with you as soon as possible."

If Harry was surprised by the first request he was down right mystified about the second and Harry said "What does Weasley want to speak with me about and better yet why does he think I would even want to speak with him period?"

Locklip shrugged and said "Bill Weasley came in and requested the meeting here with you stating that a wrong has to be righted." Harry let out a slight snarl and said "Very well let's set them up as soon as possible. I want to leave the country soon."

Locklip nodded and said "How about tomorrow at 8am with Bones and then the Weasleys at 12pm. That should give you enough time between meetings should one of these run overtime." Harry agreed with the arrangements and he and Hermione left the office as Locklip got the missives ready to be sent out.

_Back with Bellatrix…_

Bellatrix was having a minor breakdown as Voldemort's word slammed through her ears and thought _What the Fuck!!!_ Then Voldemort asked her a question "What is the flux setting on the trunk?"

Bellatrix who was completely numb by now said "one hour outside is a day inside."_ Note to self, slow time flux to that before he leaves._

Voldemort rounded on her and shouted "UNACCEPTABLE!!" and Bellatrix thought _huh. _ Voldemort then said "I want it sped up. I will not allow for any mishaps this time."

As Voldemort made his way out of the trunk, Bellatrix made like she was speeding up the flux and Voldemort said "I will be back later to begin. Prepare yourself, understand?" "Of course my Lord" she answered.

As soon as Voldemort exited the trunk Bellatrix through up the strongest silencing spells she knew and screamed.

_**One hour later…**_

Bellatrix paced the length of the trunk. She just couldn't believe this was happening. Voldemort in spite of the resurrection and dark practices was still able to have children, and to top it all off he wanted to have another with her.

Bellatrix was sorely tempted to shout to the world their first born lived but she wouldn't willfully put Harry in danger like that. _Oh well Bellatrix thought. Butter just suck it up and run like hell._ Decision made Bellatrix stepped out of the trunk and shrunk it only to realize the trunk had been moved while she was in it.

It only took Bellatrix a minute to figure out where she was but once it sunk in where she was she looked around desperately for escape route. For Bellatrix had been moved into the chamber of Voldemort himself.

Bellatrix put the trunk in her pocket and made her way to the window and the minute she touched the latch she was shocked hard. Bellatrix shook her hand trying to get the feeling in it.

_She began searching around before just trying to see if she could walk out. _ Bellatrix went to the door and turned the handle only to be flung back onto the bed unable to move.

Just then the door opened and Voldemort came in and said "Ah Bella, are you enjoying your recent accommodations." Bellatrix simply looked up and realized it was going to be a very long and unpleasant night.

_**Back with Harry…**_

Harry took Hermione's hand and flooed them to the leaky cauldron and from there checked them into a nearby muggle hotel. Once in his room Harry sat down heavily in a chair and dragged Hermione into his lap.

Harry hugged her to his chest and said "What now?" Just then Fawkes flamed in with a very startled looking professor McGonagall as a passenger.

_**15 minutes earlier…**_

McGonagall was distraught, for year she watched, listed and obeyed Dumbledore every word and never once saw this coming. _Dumbledore has been misleading us all and Harry, Poor Harry, what can we do now to help him._

McGonagall stood up and began pacing her office when all of a sudden Fawkes flamed in with a very familiar sward in his talons. Minerva gawked for a moment and said "Who would that be for?" Fawkes let out a small trill and hopped to her shoulder and flamed her away.

Sorry everyone real life has been a bitch so I haven't been able to update like I wanted but hopefully now that things a finally starting to go right for a change I will be able to update more often. I hope you all will forgive me for taking so long to put up this newest chapter.


	26. Now Shake it like a Gypsy

Speech "blah"

Thoughts : _blah_

**Harry Potter and The Fury of the Blacks**

**Now Shake it like a Gypsy**

Harry and Hermione glared at the firebird and its passenger while readying their wands. Harry having an odd since of déjà vu said while pointing his wand at her, "Let me guess, you wouldn't happen to be my great aunt or something like that?"

Minerva blinked and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if I was considering recent events." Hermione smiled at her and said, "Got to love that Gryffindor courage." Harry nodded, "Indeed, and what recent events?" Minerva smiled and said, "That you are becoming a very popular person these days , well, even more so than usual anyway."

Harry snorted and said, "I'm starting to find this annoying." Minerva gave him a shrug and simply walked over to a chair in the room and sat down. Then she looked over at them and waived to them to come over while saying, "I fear that we have much to discuss and not much time to do it in."

Harry looked up at Hermione and she just shrugged before going over to sit in front of Minerva. Harry spared a glance at the trunk and went over to sit next to Hermione. Once they sat down Minerva began, "Mr. Potter, first I would like to apologize to you for the many grievances you have suffered at the hand of both me and my colleagues. And second I would like to know if there was anything I could do to help you with the trials you may face this coming year."

Harry and Hermione just looked kind of weary at her words and Hermione stared to fire off questions, "Why do you have the sword of Gryffindor, and why is Fawkes with you and why …?" Minerva held up a hand to shush her and Hermione, ever the attentive student, quieted immediately.

Minerva cleared her throat and said, "Harry" while looking over at Fawkes who gave a low chirp "I believe this belongs to you" and Fawkes grabbed the sword from her hands and flew it over to Harry. Harry looked down at the gleaming sword and said, "Why are you giving me this?"

Minerva answered, "To answer both of your questions, I'm not exactly sure why Fawkes chose me to bring this to you, but I do know that you are the owner of that sword and have been since the day you pulled it from the sorting hat."

Minerva sighed and said, "You have no idea how much it complained that you were suppose to have it already, but Dumbledore felt it would be best if it was given to you towards the end of you seventh year." Harry's face clouded over at that and said, "Considering Dumbledore was trying to kill me, I find it hard to believe that he would have ever given this to me."

Before Minerva could reply Harry gave the sword a few practice swings then he felt his family ring vibrate in response to it and a sheath appeared next to him. He put it in the sheath and it shrunk down to dagger size. Hermione picked it up and said, "Useful, I suppose..." and got up to put it inside of the trunk.

Once Hermione had sat back down Harry said, "So what been happening in the last two in a half weeks that would make you so.. .What's the word?" Hermione chimed in, "Helpful" Harry nodded and said, "yeah, helpful all of a sudden."

Minerva let out an exasperated sigh and told him everything that has happen in the last few days. By the time she was done she looked close to tears. Suddenly Harry hopped up shouting, "Yes, take that you bastard, I got you and stupid little dogs too!" He then moved over to Minerva and picked her up out of her chair giving her a hug and said, "Thank you for this."

Minerva was startled and quickly schooled her expression and said, "While I'm happy that you find some measure of glee in this. I would very much appreciate if you put me down." Harry looked at her kind of sheepishly and said, "Sorry about that" as he put her back down and brushed the imaginary dust on her robes off before backing up and sitting back down. Then he looked around and said, "I'm leaving the country soon. I want to go on a little vacation before going back to Hogwarts."

Minerva settled herself and said, "Well if anyone needed it would be you, but will you definitely be returning?" Harry nodded and said, "Of course and thank you Minerva but I would like to get going soon but feel free to contact me via Fawkes ok?" Minerva smiled and said, "Thank you" and gave them brief smile as she waved to both of them and Fawkes flamed her out.

Hermione let out a giggle and said, "Well that was interesting. I wonder how you other meetings will go." Harry growled at her and said, "Quit trying to jinx me." Then Harry looked over at the trunk and said, "I wonder where mum is? I figured she'd be back by now." Hermione shrugged and said, "Well, I'm sure she's okay. What the worst that could happen?" Harry pouted, and said, "Didn't I just tell you to stop jinxing people?"

**The Next day…**

Narcissa Malfoy was not having a good day. First she found out that her monthly stipend had been cut off and now she couldn't get a hold of Bellatrix. Now normally, that would be a good thing considering just how insane Bellatrix was but as of right now, when Narcissa really needed a protector, it really sucked.

Draco was slowly advancing toward her, cool as a cucumber, "What do you mean your stipend has been canceled." Narcissa refused to show him fear and said, "It is exactly as I said. My stipend has been canceled pending an audit of the accounts ordered by the new head of Black. Unless he chooses to reinstate it, I will have no stipend."

Draco let out a growl as he ran a hand over his face and said, "And who is the new head of Black?" Narcissa replied, "I don't know yet. I had assumed upon the death of my cousin that you would be, but apparently that was incorrect."

Narcissa let out a frustrated sigh and said, "So either Sirius had a child no one knew about or Bellatrix did. I find both of these conclusions to be impossible, because Bellatrix was rendered barren after her last attempt before she was imprisoned. As for Sirius well, with him it could be possible but I don't know who would have raised it or how they hid it so well."

As she was speaking Draco had continued to advance upon her until he was mere inches from her. "This is very troubling news. Our lord will most likely want to know this information so in the meantime I want you to contact the new head of Black, maybe he can be persuaded."

Narcissa gave him a quick nod and attempted to move away from Draco. Key word of the day is 'attempted', let just say Bellatrix isn't the only one having a rough time.

**Back with Bellatrix…**

Bellatrix winced as she rolled over to her side, and Voldemort had just left to retrieve the conception potion. Bellatrix almost hoped she was pregnant, if only so her misery would end and she would be free to go back to her Harry. Then She remembered what would happen if She was '_If that happened I would have to figure out a way to get the both of us out cause like hell if I would leave it here.'_

Alas, as Bellatrix continued to marinate in her thoughts, Voldemort returned to the room. Voldemort sat on the bed next to her and ran his hand almost lovingly down her side before sitting her up against the headboard and putting the potion in front of her.

Bellatrix dutifully held her hand out and He cut it letting a few drops fall in before allowing Bellatrix to heal herself as he shook the potion. As He shook the potion Bellatrix was quickly thinking of an exit strategy.

"My Lord?", she began and Voldemort turned to look at her, "Should the pregnancy be confirmed may I be allowed to visit my sister? I haven't seen Narcissa since before my incarceration and I would like to see how her and my nephew are doing."

Voldemort stopped shaking the potion and the murky white liquid slowly began to swirl pink and a truly horrific grin began to spread across his face. "Finally" ,he said, "an heir." Bellatrix's heart fell into her stomach and Voldemort began to laugh.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in panic and as Voldemort turned toward her she quickly put on her patented psycho mask. Voldemort kissed her on her forehead and said, "I think your reward is well in order but it will be under a full guard. I will not have you jeopardizing this child as you did the last understood?" Bellatrix nodded quickly and Voldemort left the room.

Exactly one hour later a death-eater knocked on the door saying, "It's time to go now." Bellatrix shrunk the trunk and placed it into her pocket before replying, "Okay, I'm ready" and the door swung open.

Bellatrix was escorted out of Voldemort 's chambers and to the floo connection. Three death-eaters flooed ahead of her then she was allowed to go through. When Bellatrix stepped through to Malfoy Manor a slightly shaky Narcissa walked into the receiving room only to be dragged back out by her deranged sister into Narcissa 's chambers.

Bellatrix pushed Narcissa in before her and shut and locked the door behind her. She then took the trunk out of her pocket and enlarged it and push Narcissa into the trunk. Narcissa promptly fell down the stairs and into the common room.

Narcissa heard the lid snap shut and Bellatrix came into view. Narcissa quickly scuttled back into a sofa. Bellatrix quirked and eyebrow and flicked her wand at Narcissa and she was flung into the bathroom straight into a tub of warm water. Another flick and both she and Bellatrix were naked and a few seconds after that Bellatrix was behind Narcissa and wrapped her arms around her and Bellatrix began to cry.

Narcissa was horribly confused. Now don't get her wrong, as sick and twisted as Bellatrix could be she was still her sister and as such she loved Bellatrix, but this was a bit much. Not to mention the water and Bellatrix's tears where stinging her flesh because of her treatment as of late.

Slowly, Narcissa turned in her sister embrace and, not really sure of what to do or say, hugged her sister back. In return Bellatrix crying harder, pulling Narcissa even closer to her burying her head into Narcissa 's shoulder.

Finally, Bellatrix stopped crying and looked up at her sister and noticed the state her sister was in. Without a word she summoned the healing cram and began to apply it to Narcissa 's body. Narcissa was baffled but spoke no argument. However she noticed the bruising on Bellatrix too, so she began to wordlessly care for her sister.

Eventually the caring stopped and Narcissa broke the silence by asking, "What happening?" Bellatrix just looked away and said, "I'm pregnant and I remember everything from the last time I was." Narcissa held back a gasp and asked, "How is that possible? I though the last one, let alone you time in prison, would have removed that ability and even with a restorative potion it would take months, if not tears to correct that type of damage."

Bellatrix looked at sister and gave her a trademarked smirk. Narcissa flinched and Bellatrix answered, "This trunk has a time compressor and I need your help to get out of here."


	27. Taking Care of Business

Speech "blah"

Thoughts: _blah_

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Blacks

Taking Care of Business

_**Malfoy manor…**_

Narcissa quirked and eyebrow and said "Even if I could help you get out of here, where would you go? Since you said you remember the last time you ran, you also remember it did not end well." Bellatrix smiled at this and said "But, last time I couldn't come to you."

Narcissa's eyebrows damn near disappeared into her hair line at this, and she said "What makes you think you have me now?" Bellatrix laughed at this and said "because you far more afraid of what I could do to you if you don't."

"Besides," Bellatrix began "From the looks of things you're not faring to well without someone to watch out for you. You know just as well as I do, Lucious never hurt you because he was afraid of the Black's magic protecting you, but that doesn't work so well if the person hurting you is of Black blood, huh?"

Narcissa let out a growl and said "How long do we have to plan?" Bellatrix tilted her head a bit and said the trunk's flux can be sped up if you like it is currently on 1 day equal 2 years. But I would recommend that we make an appearance before anyone can get suspicious. Especially since Voldemort is the only one aware of this trunk's capabilities."

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement and said "well that one problem solved but do you really think you'll be able to run far enough especially since Voldemort already knows that you are having his child." Bellatrix smiled and said "It's not a matter of running, dear sister it's a matter of who has the better army."

_**Greengrass Manor…**_

Daphne had been floating on cloud nine for the past few days as she eagerly awaited a summons from her betrothed. She had practically been skipping through the manor and Blaise was not happy about it, no not one bit.

Blaise glared at Daphne as she stepped through the floo into the girl's room and said "How could you possibly be pleased by this? That bitch has us by the balls and you absolutely love it." Daphne smiled and said "Well, I did send her the book just to make sure that something like this did happen."

Blaise rounded on her screaming "YOU WHAT?" Daphne smiled and said "While I didn't expect for her to be so deliciously forceful about it, I did hope that she would at the very least take control as the alpha wife. "

Blaise marched angrily up to Daphne and said "And why would you do that?" Daphne laughed and kissed Blaise on the nose and said "Because if I have to submit to someone other than my husband, I'll be damned if it was you. "

Blaise snapped and backhanded Daphne into her bed post and shouted "You think this is funny." Daphne smiled and said "No, I think it's fucking hilarious and the best part about it is that Hermione likes me a hell of a lot more than you. So what do you think is going to happen should I choose the leave this bruise?"

Blaise turned away for a moment to collect herself and said "She not going to do a damn thing to me, Harry won't let her." Daphne tapped her fingers along her bruised cheek and said "Right cause that worked so well for you last time. Hermione is going to have way more free time with us than Harry will and I bet she'll wait till she's got nothing but time to voice her displeasure with you."

Blaise answered "I'll just have to make sure she never gets that chance won't I? Good bye Daphne I'll see you soon, my dear betrothed" and stormed back into the floo.

_**Gringotts…**_

Harry walked into the building prepared for the worst. As he entered the room he noticed Madame Bones seated at the head of the table looking over some paper work. Harry cleared his throat and she looked up at him with a wan smile.

"Mr. Potter, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances but it seem that this meeting is long overdue." Harry nodded and moved to shake her hand and said "In light of recent events I'm sorry to say I wish for this meeting to be as quick as possible."

Bones let out a very weary chuckle and motioned for Harry to join her at the table. Once Harry sat down Bones pushed a small stack of parchment towards him and said "Harry, these papers need your signature in order for the persons mentioned to be charged."

She took a deep breath and continued "Most of these individuals have already been caught or have agreed to turn themselves in at a prearranged date and are currently under ministry surveillance." Harry quirked and eyebrow and surveyed the parchment in front of him and when he came across the Weaslys he let out a small huff at their listing as under surveillance. Harry picked up the quill next to him and said "Do you mind if my advisor looks over theses first? I seem to have a bad run of luck when my signature is involved in anything ministry related that they haven't seen first."

Bones looked a little affronted, but gave consent any way. Harry nodded to the goblin at the door and it quickly scurried away. A few moments later it came back with Harry Goblin advisor, Ragnok.

Ragnok looked at the parchment and then snapped his fingers and two more goblins ran in and stood to either side of him. Then he said "This is acceptable but some of these people are to be tried by goblin law since they have falsified information given to Mr. Potter and the bank. In light of these things please don't take our dealings with your ministry personally."

He then motioned to the goblin on the right side of him and it took out a vial and let two drops of a clear liquid fall on the parchment. It glowed gold for a second then Ragnok said to Harry and Bones "That was to prove the validity of these documents and Harry, please sign."

Harry signed and the goblin on Ragnok's left pressed his thumb on it and a copy was made. The two goblins then took the copy out of the room. Ragnok turned to look at harry and said "will that be all?" Harry shook his head no and said "I would very much appreciate if you stayed for the remainder of this meeting."

Ragnok nodded and took a seat next to Harry. Madame Bones just starred for a moment then gently shook her head and said "The ministry has absolutely no qualms about handing the intended over to you regardless of the outcome of their pending trials. We only ask that they be tried by us first."

Ragnok nodded his acceptance of that and said "And what of the runners that you have not caught yet?" Bones tilted her head to the side and said "If they are caught outside of the ministry jurisdiction do with them as you please, but it would be much appreciated if you were to provide a written and aurora verified confession to the ministry."

Harry smiled at that and said "Does it matter what auror verifies it?" Bones answered "As long as it is an active duty aurora, no it does not." Harry smile got a little wider and said "I have plans to leave the country soon and I would like an aurora of my choosing to accompany me. This will also assist with the goblin search and the requested verification of the confessions should we come across them while away."

Bones thought about it for a moment and she agreed "So who did you have in mind?" Harry pretended as if he was thinking for a moment and said "I want Auror Tonks." Bones quirked an eyebrow and asked "Any particular reason why?" Harry nodded and said "Her age, and she the only auror I've had any contact with that I know is related to me in more ways than one."

Bones let out a small chuckle and said "Ok, I'll have the paper work drawn up and sent to your advisor. Harry nodded his acceptance and stood to shake Madame Bones' hand and said "I do hope that in the future we can meet under better circumstances." Bones smiled and said "I feel the same as well, Mr. Potter."

_**With Hermione…**_

Hermione walked at a brisk pace up the cobbled path leading to towards the ancient castle also known as Hogwarts. The building almost seemed to shudder at her approach as if it new nothing good would come of this visit by one of its most adored students.

As Hermione got to the gates and saw that they were locked so she shot off a patronus alerting someone to the fact that she was there and waited. A few minutes went by and then Hermione saw Hagrid ambling down the path with a set of keys in his hand.

"Hermione" He bellowed "What ya doing round here during break?" Hermione gave him her biggest grin and said "I left something in the tower and I was hoping to get it and speak with McGonagall if she was here. "

Hagrid open the gates and held them open for her and said "Well, McGonagall went home for a few weeks and she'll be back before the school year suppose to be starting back up, but I can defiantly get you to the tower to get you things."

Hermione smiled gave Hagrid a hug and said "Thanks Hagrid, you're the best." As they walked up the path leading to the school Hermione took Hagrid's hand and said "Hagrid? How do the teachers know where all the muggleborns are in order to get them to school?"

Hargrid thought for a moment and said "Each school has a quill that records all magical births and where they are currently located." Then if the child is a muggleborn it is recorded in a separate book so that we can locate them for their schooling if the child is in our region."

"In our region?"Hermione asked. Hagrid paused to open the big wooded doors said "Yep, in our region it wouldn't make any sense for us to go pick up a French muggleborn just because she's a muggleborn and Beauxbatons would be quite annoyed with us if we started doing things like that."

"But…" Hagrid started as they began down the path to Gryffindor "I wonder who's teaching the muggleborns around Bulgaria." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and asked "What do you mean? Wouldn't they attend Durmstrang?"

Hagrid shook his head no and said "Durmstrang doesn't accept muggleborns." Unlike here, they don't have the restrictions on magic and the law is made by the purebloods in power. So all magical children are trained at an elementary level and then the purebloods and halfbloods among them get to go to Durmstrang to complete their education."

Hermione scrunched her face up and asked "So, what happens to the rest?" Hagrid shrugged and said "Don't know, I guess they just stop there and that's it." Hermione huffed and said "That is absolutely ridiculous someone should do something about that."

Hagrid paused at the stairs leading to the tower and said "Well, up you go I'll wait for you here." Hermione nodded and quickly jogged up the stairs and through the portrait hole. She ran into the girl's stairway and whipped out the marauders map.

Hermione let out a small laugh as she located the records room next to the headmasters' chamber. Hermione then, folded the map up and quickly ran through the passages leading up to the records room. She did a quick time check and noted that it took five minutes to get there. Then she pulled out a blank book, and set it next to the quill that was writing down names and locations at a rapid pace.

She looked around and found another book that had names appearing on it and flipped a few pages. She stumbled across her name and the names of several other muggleborns and quickly deduced that this was the muggle born registry.

Hermione grabbed her blank book then charmed it to copy all the names in the registry and to continuously update itself. Hermione checked her watch and the map "damn!" whispered as she saw Hagrid heading toward the stairs.

Hermione looked at the book to make sure that it was updating and quickly shoved it back into her bag and took off running towards the tower. Hermione barely managed to bolt inside the common room as Hagrid pushed open the portrait and knocked on it.

Hagrid poked his head around the corner and said "Hermione? You ok in here?" Hermione took a dep breath and said "I'm fine Hagrid I could find it in my room so I check the boy side as well." Hermione gave Hagrid a big grin and waved a random book she had in her bag at him.

"Thanks again Hagrid. If I hadn't found this it would have been incredibly hard for me to finish my summer assignments." Hagrid let out a chuckled and said "No, problem Hermione" and Hermione wrapped her hands around his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the building.

_**Gringotts Weasley meeting…**_

Harry walked to the next door and took a deep breath and headed into the office the next office. Harry glared and the man inside. Arthur took a shaky breathe and motioned for Harry to join him at the table. Harry sat down and said " Speak quickly."

Arthur nodded and passed Harry a small stack of paper. Once again, Harry nodded to the goblin at the door and it quickly scurried out and Ragnok came in again to supervise the meeting. Harry looked over the document and said "What is this?"

Arthur gulped at the tone and said "These are the list of crimes against you and your family that and the confessions from the perpetrators." Arthur let out a sigh and said "Harry, I want you to know that not all of my family had something to do with what happened to you and it sickens me that it took this long for any of us to find out about it."

"Harry," Arthur started again "I know I'm in no position to ask this of you but please, keep this quiet. I have already delivered Molly, Ron, and Ginny into Ministry hands and I will consent to the rest of my family undergoing veritasurem just to prove we have no ill will toward you. But the Weasley name is all my family has that is good and unblemished. I beg of you to allow us to keep it that way"

At first, Harry said nothing, he merely looked upon the documents as Ragnok authenticated them and once Ragnok nodded Harry let out a shaky breath and said "Arthur, I will allow the DOM and the goblins to interrogate you and yours and I will keep this quiet cause you have been the only good thing in my life for so long. Think of this as you one free pass. If you ever cross me again I will destroy you. Is that understood?"

Arthur nodded and Harry stood up and left the office, leaving a very relieved Arthur in his wake. Ragnok looked at Arthur and said "Those of you that are not in Ministry hand are to be here tomorrow morning at 8am for the Gringotts interrogation. Once the members of your family that you have already handed over to the ministry have been tried they will be interrogated by us. Is that clear?"

Once again Arthur nodded and said "We will be here. We have nothing to hide." Ragnok nodded and left the room with Arthur following after him.

Tigra19- hi everybody I'm back for now and I decided to make this chapter longer than usual to give you guys a treat for sticking with me.


End file.
